Alicia und Draco Zwillingsbande
by Schizo89
Summary: Malfoys Schwester kommt nach Hogwarts und bring dort einige ziemlich durcheinander...Letztes Kappi ist on! Please R
1. Prolog

Prolog

Alicia, ein hübsches Mädchen von 16 Jahren, war gerade dabei hinter der Ferienhütte ihrer Eltern Holz zu zerschlagen und Kamingerecht zumachen, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem rechten Arm spürte.

Die Axt, mit der sie gerade wieder ausholen wollte, fiel auf den Boden. Alicia selber konnte ihre Füße gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, während sie ihren schmerzenden Unterarm festhielt.

„Verdammt, was ist denn jetzt los?" scharf zog sie die Luft ein, als sie ihren Ärmel hochkrempelte, um der Ursache des Schmerzes auf den Grund zu gehen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Arm verbrennen, doch als sie ihn sich ansah, konnte sie nichts erkennen, als einen Arm, der genauso aussah, wie immer. Der Schmerz hatte gerade etwas nachgelassen, als Alicia ihren Ärmel wieder richtig stellen wollte, durchfuhr sie ein weiterer stechender Schmerz und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie eine sich windende Schlange auf ihrem Unterarm, bevor der Schmerz entgültig versiegte.

Geschockt stand sie da, ihre Augen ins Leere gerichtet. Noch einmal warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Unterarm. Die Schlange war wieder verschwunden, doch Alicia brauchte sie nicht noch einmal zu sehen, um zu wissen, was geschehen war.

Entsetzt starrte sie ihre blasse Haut an. Bevor sie etwas murmelte so leise, dass nicht mal jemand, der direkt neben ihr gestanden hätte, es hätte verstehen können. „Nein! Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein! Draco!"

Mit der linken Hand ihren rechten Unterarm umfassend stand sie da, bis eine Frau aus dem Haus kam, sie besorgt ansah und meinte: „Alicia? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Alicia antwortete nicht, doch sie drehte sich um, und sah ihre Mutter an. Der Blick mit dem sie sie bedachte, hätte niemandem weiß machen können, dass alles in Ordnung war, denn der Schock und die Trauer, waren ihr noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben.


	2. M und M gesellt sich nicht gern

Kapitel 1: Malfoy und Malfoy gesellt sich (nicht) gern

Es war der erste Tag nach den Ferien, und wie immer waren die vier Haustische in der großen Halle voll besetzt und warteten darauf, dass die Auswahl der Erstklässler vorbei war, Dumbeldore seine Rede gehalten hatte, und sie endlich anfangen konnten zu essen.

Ron und Hermine saßen etwa in der Mitte des Gryffindortisches und machten sich Sorgen um Harry, der noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, obwohl er ja eigentlich im Zug gewesen war.

Doch sie wurden von ihren Sorgen abgelenkt, als die Auswahl fertig war, sie jedoch nicht Dumbeldores übliche Rede hörten. Nein, stattdessen machte er erst noch eine Ankündigung, die wohl alle im Raum überraschte.

„Meine Lieben Schüler, ich weiß es sind schwere Zeiten angebrochen und ich freue mich doch noch so zahlreiche Schüler an meiner Schule willkommen heißen zu können, doch bevor ich meine übliche Rede halte, möchte ich noch ein weiteres neues Mitglied der Schülerschaft vorstellen.

Sie wird, ihrem Alter entsprechend, in die 6. Klasse gehen, doch wie ihr noch feststellen werdet, wird sie den Unterricht etwas anders genießen als ihr! Der Sprechende Hut war so freundlich sie bereits vorhin in meinem Büro in ein Haus einzuteilen und so möchte ich euch eine neue Gryffindor vorstellen: Alicia Draziela Malfoy!"

Die ganze Halle besah sich erst das etwas schüchtern wirkende, schwarzhaarige Mädchen namens Alicia und anschließend zu Draco Malfoy, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch arrogant und süffisant gelächelt hatte, wie er es halt immer tut. Immer wieder konnte man beobachten, wie die Blicke zwischen den Beiden hin und her gingen, fast wie beim PingPong, wenn die Zuschauer dem Ball folgten. Und auch als sie den Gang entlang ging, um sich zu den Gryffindors zu setzten wurde sie so unverholen angestarrt, wie es nicht mal bei Harry in seinem ersten Jahr gemacht hatten.

Draco für seinen Teil sah überhaupt nicht mehr arrogant und selbstgefällig aus. Auch wenn er versuchte es zu verstecken, was ihm nicht besonders gut gelang, sah man in seinen Augen deutlich Angst und Sorge erkennen. Und dieser Anblick trug nicht gerade dazu bei, die Zuschauer loszuwerden, stattdessen verschwand die Stille aus dem Raum und ging in jede Menge Getuschel über, wo bei immer wieder, unverholen auf die Neue gezeigt wurde.

Als sie an dem Tisch der Slytherin vorbeikam hob Alicia kurz ihren Blick, um Draco anzusehen, bevor sie ihren Gang fortsetzte. In dem Moment, in dem Draco die Augen des Mädchens gesehen hatte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre, stand auf und ging ihr zielstrebig entgegen, was eine weitere Welle der Stille auslöste, da nun alle gespannt auf seinen nächsten Schritt waren.

Wütend baute er sich vor ihr auf. Alicia sah zu ihm auf, sah in seine Augen, doch sie zeigte keine Angst, wie es jeder andere gehabt hätte, wenn Malfoy nun vor ihm stehen würde. Nein, Alicia hatte keine Angst, denn sie kannte ihn.

„Was, zu Hölle noch mal, tust du hier? Warum tust du das? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" Er hob seine rechte Hand an ihren Kragen und wollte ihn packen, doch Alicia umfasste seinen Unterarm und sah ihn bestimmt an. „Darum!" sie drückte einmal kurz zu und Draco verstand, was sie meinte, auch wenn jeder andere es als trotzige Antwort auf eine Frage, die man nicht beantworten möchte, verstanden hätte.

Ruckartig zog er seine Hand zurück und sah leicht beschämt zu Boden. „Das ist kein Grund! Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen!" bestimmt drehte er sich um und noch im selben Moment war er wieder der selbstgefällige Slytherin, wie ihn alle kannten.

Den Rest des Abends warf er immer wieder verstohlene, besorgte Blicke zu ihr, doch schon eine halbe Sekunde später fing er wieder an mit seinen Tischnachbarn über Harry abzulästern.

Alicia, für ihren Teil, sah die ganze Zeit nur auf ihren leeren Teller. Allein ihr Name veranlasste alle über sie zu tuscheln und sie wollte ihnen dabei nicht in die Augen sehen. Doch Hermine brach das Schweigen, besser gesagt, das Schweigen Alicias. Denn die anderen wies sie erst mal ordentlich zurück.

„Nun gebt ihr doch ne Chance! Nur weil sie Malfoy heißt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie wie er ist. Seht sie euch doch mal an! Sieht sie denn so eingebildet aus, wie er? Ihr redet, als hätte sie euch schon genauso mies behandelt, wie Draco! Glaubt ihr denn wirklich der Hut hätte sie nach Gryffindor geschickt, wenn sie wie Draco wäre!"

Alicias Blick wanderte zu Hermine, die sie nun freundlich ansah und ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger! Also, Alicia, was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir Freundinnen werden würden!"

Dankbar, aber auch Mitleidig sah Alicia Hermine an.

„Danke für dein Angebot, ich wäre gerne mit dir befreundet! Aber ihr unterliegt alle einem Irrtum, an dem ich wahrscheinlich eine große Schuld trage! Ich weiß, Draco scheint euch alle ziemlich mies behandelt zu haben, aber er ist eigentlich kein schlechter Kerl!"

Ron pfiff abfällig, Malfoy und kein schlechter Kerl? Das sollte wohl ein Scherz sein, aber Alicia senkte wieder traurig den Kopf und Hermine funkelte den rothaarigen böse an.

„Ich weiß, ich kann nicht von euch verlangen, dass ihr ihn auf einmal mögt, und ich kann auch nicht gutmachen, was er euch angetan hat, aber es ist nicht seine Schuld! Wahrscheinlich kann ich nicht mal verhindern, das er euch weiter so behandelt, aber bitte sagt mir nicht, was für ein Schwein er geworden ist, denn ich möchte ihn in guter Erinnerung behalten! Wenn sich diese Sicht ändern sollte, dann bitte nicht durch euch! Ich bitte euch!"

Eine Träne schlich sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln und Alicia wischte sie schnell weg, doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass viele diese Tränen sahen. Und auf einmal wurde es ihnen allen klar.

Hermine hatte Recht. Alicia war nicht wie Draco! Sie war verletzlich, sie war nicht arrogant und sie redete nicht schlecht, sogar als Hermine Draco schlecht gemacht hatte, hatte sie ihr Verständnis gegenüber gezeigt, obwohl sie selbst ganz anders von ihm dachte.

Und auf einmal hörte man von allen Seiten am Tisch der Gryffindors ein entschuldigendes Gemurmel, das Alicia ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Und nun konnten alle ihre freundlichen Augen sehen und einem Mädchen fiel noch etwas anderes auf.

„Oh mein...! Du hast die selben Augen wie Draco!" Es war ein Mädchen vom Tisch der Slytherin, die gerade am Tisch der Gryffindor vorbeigegangen war und ‚die Neue' dabei verachtend betrachtet hatte. Wie konnte eine Gryffindor den selben Namen tragen, wie Draco? Wie konnte sie es nur wagen? Doch als sie diesen Satz äußerte, war keine Spur Verachtung in ihrem Gesicht, nein, sie stand nur fasziniert da und sah in Alicias Augen, bis eine andere Slytherin sie mit sich schleifte.

Da begann Ron nun ein Gespräch mit Alicia. „Du heißt Malfoy mit Nachnamen! Bist du irgendwie mit Draco Malfoy verwand?" Ginny rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite und sah ihn finster an.

„Was denn? Man wird ja wohl fragen dürfen?"

Alicia sah ihn lange an, bevor sie antwortete, dann schien sie sich endlich dazu durchringen zu können. „Ja, bin ich! Ich bin seine Schwester!" daraufhin stand sie auf. „Aber bitte entschuldigt mich, ich glaube ich brauche jetzt etwas frische Luft!" Daraufhin verließ sie die große Halle, hinter sich hörte sie, wie wieder angefangen wurde, über sie zu lästern. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und schritt dann zielsicher durch die große Tür bis sie schließlich draußen vor dem Schloss stand und mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete.

„So, jetzt habe ich also doch wieder eine Welt betreten, die ich eigentlich für immer hinter mir lassen wollte!"

Wieder lief ihre eine einzelne Träne das Gesicht hinunter, doch diesmal wischte sie sich nicht weg, sondern ließ sie laufen, bis sie schließlich von ihrem Kinn runter auf den Boden tropfte, wo sie in den letzten warmen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne trocknete.


	3. Hermines neue beste Freundin

Kapitel 2: Hermines neue beste Freundin

Alicia sah dem Sonnenuntergang lange zu, bis die Sonne fast vollständig hinter dem verbotenen Wald verschwunden war. Dann wischte sie sich doch die Spur ihrer Träne vom Gesicht und betrat wieder das Gebäude in dem sich ihre neue Schulde befand. Sie folgte ein paar Schülern, die laut Wappen auf ihren Umhängen ebenfalls Gryffindor waren und stieg nach ihnen durch das Loch hinter dem Porträt der fetten Dame.

Auch das Passwort hatte sie auf diese Art und Weise erfahren.

Als sie nun zum ersten Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor stand staunte sie nicht schlecht. Es war gemütlich hier und der Gemeinschaftsraum war groß, größer als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber es mussten ja auch eine ganze Menge Schüler darin Platz finden.

Als sie sich umsah, sah sie Hermine, die ihre Katze auf dem Arm streichelte und mit besorgtem Blick aus dem Fenster sah. Neben ihr stand Ron, der immer wieder ängstlich zu der Katze sah.

Alicia beschloss auf sie zuzugehen. Hatte er nicht gemeint sie wären die Freunde von Harry Potter? Und wo war Harry eigentlich? Er war doch auch in Gryffindor, also, wo blieb er?

Auf halbem Wege sah Hermine kurz in den Raum und sah Alicia, sofort erhellte sich ihr Blick und ging, Krummbein auf den Boden lassend, auf sie zu.

„Da bist du ja? Wie hast du den Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden?" „Bin ein paar anderen Gryffindor gefolgt!" Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch etwas hinzu: „Hast du dir nur wegen mir solche Sorgen gemacht, oder gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, warum du so besorgt aus dem Fenster gesehen hast?" Hermine lächelte. Alicia war nicht dumm, sie hatte es bemerkt. Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber Alicia erschien ihr so sympathisch, so nett, so... so gar nicht wie Malfoy (langsam wird das verwirrend oder?). Sie mochte Alicia.

Schließlich nickte Hermine, auch Ron bequemte sich nun endlich zu ihnen. „Harry ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht!" sagte er, als wüsste Alicia genau, wer gemeint ist. Sie wusste es ja auch, doch Ron konnte das ja eigentlich nicht wissen. Hermine wurde etwas präziser.

„Harry ist sozusagen der dritte unserer Clique! Die letzten Jahre waren wir drei eigentlich immer zusammen! Wir haben ihn auch vorhin im Zug gesehen, aber nur kurz und danach haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen! Normalerweise müsste er schon längst hier oben sein! Ich mach mir echt Sorgen!" meinte Hermine und warf einen weiteren besorgten Blick nach draußen, jedoch ohne großes Ergebnis, da es ja bereits dunkel war.

Alicia legte ihr tröstend die Hände auf die Schulter. „Er taucht sicher bald auf!" Hermine nickte zuversichtlich.

Nach einer weiteren kurzen Pause fragte Alicia schließlich: „Redet ihr von Harry Potter? Ist er derjenige, auf den ihr wartet?" Hermine sah sie überrascht an, nickte dann aber. Und dann auf einmal erhellten sich ihre Gesichtszüge, ihr Blick war stier zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums gerichtet und Alicia sah sich neugierig um, denn auch Rons Gesicht zierte nun ein breites Grinsen.

„Harry! Da bist du ja endlich! Wo bist du gewesen?" Hermine lief ihm entgegen und nahm ihn in den Arm. Auch Ron begrüßte seinen besten Freund freudestrahlend.

Alicia drehte sich nun auch um und sah Harry. Sein Gesicht, war voll von getrocknetem Blut, aber er schien froh, wieder bei seinen Freunden zu sein. Mit einem wirklich freundlichen Lächeln besah sie die Szene, bis sie ein Gedanke durchfuhr.

Sie hatte ihre Freunde verlassen, ihre neue Familie, ihr altes Leben, um in eine Welt zurückzukehren, an die sie nie gute Erinnerungen gehabt hatte. Eine Welt, in der sie nur gedemütigt und unter Druck gesetzt worden war. Eine Welt, in die sie sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder zurückzukehren. Und nun stand sie hier. Inmitten dieser verhassten Welt. Und einer der Gründe dafür wurde gerade freudig von seinen zwei besten Freunden begrüßt.

Harry Potter!

Nach dem sich Hermine endlich von Harry loseisen konnte und sein Gesicht mit einem kleinen Zauber gereinigt hatte, führte sie ihn zu Alicia, die ihn im ersten Moment gar nicht realisierte, bis Hermine sie ihm vorstellte. „Das ist Alicia! Sie ist neu in unserem Jahrgang!" Alicia schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie ihr Lächeln wiedergefunden.

Sie streckte Harry die Hand aus. „Du bist also Harry Potter! Schön das es dir gut geht! Du kannst froh über deine Freunde hier sein! Sie haben sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Harry ergriff perplex ihre Hand und schüttelte diese. „Ja, der bin ich! Und glaub mir, man kann sich keine besseren Freunde wünschen!" fügte er schließlich noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Als er jedoch ihre Augen genauer betrachtete bildeten sich kleine Fältchen auf seiner Stirn, doch dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf und sagte entschlossen, mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem: „Nein, das kann nicht sein!"

Verwirrt sah Alicia ihren Gegenüber an, doch dann begriff sie. Auch Harry sah in ihren Augen die von Draco, doch sie sagte nichts, nicht bevor er fragte.

Doch Ron war schneller und beantwortete Harrys Frage, bevor dieser sie stellen konnte. „Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber sie ist Malfoys... ich meine Dracos" er hatte sich gerade noch gerettet, nachdem Hermine ihn böse angefunkelt hatte, „Schwester! Aber sie ist voll so gar nicht wie Malfoy... ich meine Draco!" Harry hatte Ron zuerst nur verwirrt angesehen, da dieser ja dauernd statt Malfoy Draco versuchte zu sagen, doch dann realisierte er auch den Inhalt des gesagten. Er schüttelte gerade die Hand der Schwester des Jungen, der ihm gerade im Zug einiges angetan hatte und an seiner Verspätung Schuld war.

Und ja, er hatte tatsächlich etwas ähnliches Vermutet, denn er war der felsenfesten Überzeugung gewesen, dass er soeben in Malfoys und nicht in die Augen einer Gryffindor gesehen hatte. Doch etwas hatte ihn an den Augen verwirrt, nämlich das dieser eisige Ausdruck in ihnen fehlte.

Vielleicht hatte Ron recht, und sie war wirklich ganz nett.

„Tut mir leid das zu hören!" meinte er nur trocken, man merkte ihm an, dass er dringend mit seinen Freunden unter vier Augen sprechen wollte. „Mir nicht!" erwiderte sie trotzig und brachte Harry damit abermals aus der Fassung. „Ihr kennt ihn nur so, aber ich kenne auch eine wirklich nette Seite an ihm, aber vielleicht existiert diese Seite auch gar nicht mehr an ihm. Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich habe ihn seit acht Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!"

Harry sah sie mit offenem Mund an, dann riss er sich jedoch zusammen und schloss seinen Mund. Seinen Kommentar jedoch verkniff er sich, er wollte vor ihr nicht wie ein Idiot aussehen, denn er hatte sie so eben sichtlich gekränkt und so fing man keine neue Bekanntschaft an. „Tut mir leid! Es war nicht so gemeint!"

Alicia grinste ihn an, dann meinte sie, als wäre es völlig normal und würde genau in diese Situation passen: „Du bist genau, wie Sirius dich mir beschrieben hat!"

BUMM

Die Bombe war geplatzt. Alicia lächelte sie weiterhin freundlich an, kratzte sich dann jedoch verlegen am Kopf, als sie die verwirrten Blicke der anderen sah.

„Was ist? Ich meine, hat Sirius mich denn nie erwähnt?" Alle drei schüttelten mit offen stehenden Mündern den Kopf. Doch Hermine fasste sich schnell wieder und sah sich logischerweise erst mal um, ob jemand das eben gesagte mitbekommen hatte, doch da keiner darauf reagierte, zog sie die drei in eine leerere Ecke des Raumes.

„Erstens: erwähne seinen Namen nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit! Es heißt immer noch, er wäre ein Massenmörder und es wäre nicht so praktisch, wenn jeder ihn gleich mit Harry in Verbindung bringen würde! Zweitens: Woher kennst du Sirius? Und Drittens: Was hast du damit gemeint, dass du Draco seit acht Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hast?"

Alicia verstand, was Hermine meinte, also senkte sie ihre Stimme und versuchte die Fragen so gut sie konnte zu beantworten. „Also ich denke, wenn das so ist, sollten wir nicht unbedingt hier und jetzt darüber reden, aber ich kannte Sirius, da ich ihn vor drei Jahren gesund gepflegt habe. Er sagte damals, er wäre aus Askaban ausgebrochen! Ich werde euch die Geschichte auch noch mal ausführlicher erzählen, aber wenn seine Name wirklich noch immer nicht rein gewaschen ist, sollten wir das nicht hier tun, wo uns jeder zuhören kann!"

Hermine schien nicht ganz zufrieden und auch Ron und Harry wirkten nicht begeistert stimmten aber Alicias Begründung zu. Hermine jedoch konnte es nicht lassen. „Und was ist mit meiner anderen Frage? Wegen Draco?" Alicia verlor augenblicklich die Lust mit dem Mädchen zu sprechen.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden! Es ist etwas... sehr privates... und ich denke nicht, das wir schon gut genug befreundet sind, als dass ich euch so etwas sagen könnte. Tut mir leid!"

Hermine fühlte sich nun schuldig.

Sie hatte Alicia gerade verletzt, dass sah man ihr an, aber für einen Nachmittag waren das eindeutig zu viele... Ungereimtheiten an ihr. Doch sie hatten ja nun ein ganzes Jahr Zeit sich mit ihr anzufreunden und die ganze Sache zu klären. Hermine hatte sich nun fest vorgenommen in diesem Jahr auch noch eine weibliche beste Freundin zu bekommen. Und Alicia hatte sie sich dafür auserkoren.


	4. Familie und andere Probleme

Kapitel 3: Familie und andere Probleme

Kurze Zeit nachdem Alicia klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nicht über Draco reden wollte ging sie gemeinsam mit Hermine hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie war froh, das Hermine es akzeptiert hatte und dass ihr am nächsten Tag alles zeigte. Denn auch wenn sie, Alicia, eine Hexe war, so war es acht Jahre her, seit sie das letzte mal mit sprechenden Porträts, sich von allein bewegenden Treppen und vielen, vielen Zauberstäben zu tun gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte in dieser Zeit bei Muggeln gelebt, die sie aufgenommen hatten und sich um sie, wie um eine richtige Tochter, kümmerten. Sie war glücklich mit dieser Familie gewesen und sie wussten auch von Alicias speziellen Fähigkeiten. Da Alicia jedoch nichts mehr mit der magischen Welt, aus der sie stammt zu tun haben wollte, setzte sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht ein. Vor drei Jahren dann, Alicia war gerade im Wald spazieren, fand sie einen Hund, der verletzt am Boden lag. Er war bewusstlos und schien bereits halb tot zu sein. Doch Alicia hatte ihn damals mit nach Hause genommen und ihn dort gesund gepflegt. Als es dann schien, als würde der Hund gleich aufwachen, er jedoch nur kurz die Augen öffnete und sofort wieder bewusstlos wurde, verwandelte sich dieser Hund, wohl eher unfreiwillig, in einen Menschen, Sirius. Sie war zuerst überrascht, ihre Eltern geschockt, doch sie gewöhnte sich schnell an den Animagus, und auch ihre Eltern freundeten sich mit dem Magier an. Nachdem es Sirius besser gegangen war, erzählte er ihr von seinem Ausbruch aus Askaban, von Harry, dessen Patenonkel er war, und von den unglücklichen Umständen, die ihn zum Ausbruch gezwungen hatten.

Er hatte nie nach ihrer Vergangenheit gefragt, hatte nie gefragte, warum jemand, der sich so gut mit der Magierwelt auskannte bei Muggeln lebte. Nun wünschte sich Alicia er hätte es getan. Andererseits war sie sich jedoch auch nicht sicher, ob es etwas geändert hätte, wenn er sie nicht gebeten hätte ein Auge auf Harry zu haben, sollte ihm etwas passieren.

Alicia hatte Sirius damals gezeigt, was sie konnte. Er war überrascht gewesen hatte sie danach jedoch um diesen Gefallen gebeten.

Im Laufe der Jahre schickte er ihr immer wieder mal Briefe. In denen er ihr alles, was er über Harry herausgefunden hatte schrieb. In den letzten drei Jahren hatte sie von ihm so viele Briefe bekommen, dass sie behaupten könnte sie hätte sie mit ihm zusammen erlebt.

Von seinem Tod erfahren, hatte sie nur dadurch, dass Dumbeldore sie besucht und es ihr berichtet hatte. Noch heute fragte sich Alicia, woher Dumbeldore von ihr wusste, doch sie vermutete, dass Sirius ihm von ihr erzählt hatte.

Nun ja, wie auch immer, an diesem Tag, hatten sie noch einmal frei und Hermine zeigte ihr wo sie die Klassenräume fand, was es so für Geheimgänge gab, von denen sie wissen sollte und was sie sonst noch zu beachten hätte. Schließlich kehrten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo auch schon Harry und Ron auf sie warteten. Zumindest warteten sie auf Hermine, denn wie es aussah, schien Harry sie irgendwie loswerden zu wollen. Hermine hingegen bestand darauf, dass Alicia bei ihnen bleiben sollte. Während sie darüber verhandelten, ob Alicia nun gehen oder bleiben sollte bemerkte diese eine Eule, die vor einem Fenster saß und sie unverwandt ansah.

Alicia konnte sich denken, von wem der Brief kam, doch sie ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und nahm der Eule den Brief ab, die daraufhin sofort wieder davon flog.

Alicia hatte sich nicht geirrt. Der Brief kam tatsächlich von ihren Eltern. Mit zitternden Händen entfaltete sie das Pergament und las es sich durch.

Sie hatte ja gewusst, dass eine Nachricht ihrer leiblichen Eltern nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde sobald sie erst in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet gleich am zweiten Tag damit konfrontiert zu werden.

„Liebe Draziela,

wir, dein Vater und ich, stimmen darüber über ein, dass wir sehr enttäuscht von dir sind. Dein Verhalten wird noch Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Jedoch erfüllt es uns auch mit stolz eine Tochter großgezogen zu haben, die ihre Magie so gut beherrscht, dass sie uns und die ganze magische Welt hereinlegen konnte.

Ich werde in wenigen Tagen an die Schule kommen, um dich aufzusuchen! Vielleicht können wir dann ja unsere alten Differenzen ausräumen.

Deine Mutter

PS:

Und wage es nicht deinen Bruder auch nur in kleinster Weise zu beeinflussen und auf deine Seite zu ziehen! Wie ich höre bist du ja in Gryffindor untergebracht! Darüber werden wir dann ja in den nächsten Tagen noch unterhalten, das schwöre ich dir!"

Aus diesem Grund war sie damals verschwunden, aus diesem Grund wollte sie nichts mehr mit dieser Welt zu tun haben, aus diesem Grund war ihre Angst nun wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie war gegangen, um ihren Eltern zu entkommen. Und nun... nun schien das alles umsonst, denn sie hatte sich darauf eingelassen, sie hatte sich selbst wieder in Gefahr gebracht.

Doch desto länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verschwand ihre Angst und desto größer wurde ihr Hass auf ihre Eltern, bis sie schließlich den Brief in kleine Stücke zeriss diese dann zusammen zu einem Knäul wurschtelte und schließlich auf ihrer Handfläche verbrennen ließ. Diese Aktion hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen geweckt, denn weder schien sich Alicia die zu verbrennen noch hatte irgendjemand einen Zauberstab bei ihr gesehen oder eine Kerze, irgendeine Möglichkeit, wie sie das Knäul Pergament zum auflodern gebracht hatte.

Als nur ein bisschen Asche übrig war, die Alicia lässig in den Kamin warf bemerkte sie, dass so eben der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ihre kleine Aktion mitbekommen hatte. Sie meinte nur. „Ach kommt schon! Wir sind hier an eine Zaubererschule, wollt ihr mir etwa weiß machen ihr hättet so was noch nie gesehen?" Viele schüttelten den Kopf, andere begannen nur wieder zu tuscheln, Hermine hingegen kam auf sie zu und sah sie neugierig an. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Du hast keinen Zauber gesprochen, du hast keinen Zauberstab benutzt, und hättest du eine Kerze verwendet hätte ich das doch sicher bemerkt! Los komm, erzähls mir!"

Alicia lächelte, der unangenehme Brief war schon wieder vergessen.

„Wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!" sagte sie geheimnisvoll und schritt dann gezielt zu Harry und Ron herüber, die sie ebenfalls beide fasziniert betrachteten.

„Ok Harry!" fing sie an. „Ich weiß, du scheinst mir nicht zu vertrauen, und bei meinem Namen kann ich das sogar verstehen! An deiner Stelle wäre ich auch vorsichtig, aber wenn ihr einen Ort kennt, an dem wir vier in Ruhe reden können, bin ich gern bereit, euch die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, wenn ich fertig bin, könnt ihr immer noch überlegen, ob ihr mir trauen könnt oder nicht!" Harry war beeindruckt von der Rede des Mädchens und nach kurzer Zeit der Überlegung meinte er, er wüsste dafür genau den richtigen Ort. Hermine und Ron schienen sofort zu begreifen, was Harry meinte und nachdem Hermine ein „Gute Idee, Harry!" eingeworfen hatte, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, wie Alicia jedoch erst erfuhr, als sie dort angekommen waren.

Nachdem Harry drei mal hin und her gegangen war erschien eine Tür und nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine diese wie selbstverständlich durchquerten, folgte auch Alicia ihnen.

Als sie alle vier im Raum waren, schloss Hermine die Tür ab und setzte sich zu Ron und Harry auf eines der Kissen, die im Raum lagen. (Der Raum sieht aus, wie bei den DA Treffen im fünften Harry Potter Band)

Nach kurzem zögern setzte auch sie sich. Nachdem sie jedoch nicht anfing zu erzählen wurde Harry ungeduldig. „Ok, hier kann uns keiner hören! Also, wie sieht deine Geschichte aus?" auch Hermine und Ron sahen sie neugierig an.

„Also... ich... ihr macht mich ganz nervös!" gestand sie, atmete dann jedoch einmal tief ein begann.

„Nachdem ich die Malfoys vor acht Jahren verlassen hatte... nein, da werde ich nicht näher drauf eingehen..." sagte sie schnell, nachdem sie Hermines Blick gesehen hatte, fuhr dann jedoch fort, „...kam ich in ein Muggeldorf. Eine der dortigen Familien hat mich nach längerem hin und her, da ja über mich keine Dokumente vorhanden waren, adoptiert! Ich lernte dort zu leben, wie ein Muggel, was mir am Anfang nicht leicht viel, denn schließlich stammte ich aus einer Zaubererfamilie wo ich es gewohnt war meine Magie zu benutzen!" den „Aber..."- Ansatz von Hermine überhörte sie, „Die Familie bei der ich lebte hatte jedoch kein großes Problem mit meiner magischen Seite und so konnte ich ein glückliches magiefreies Leben führen.

Doch vor drei Jahren, es war in den Sommerferien, war ich mal wieder im Wald spazieren, der direkt hinter unserem Ferienhaus lag. Und da sah ich ihn. Einen schwerverletzten, halbtoten Hund mit schwarzem Fell!" sie machte eine kurze Pause, doch diesmal versuchte keiner der anderen etwas zu sagen.

„Ich nahm ihn mit nach Hause! Meine Mutter, also die Frau bei der ich lebte, war Tierärztin und so half sie mir den bewusstlosen Hund wieder aufzupäppeln. Und dann nach etwa drei Tagen dachte ich er würde endlich aufwachen. Ich hoffte wirklich er würde aufwachen, denn meine Mom meinte, wenn er nicht bald aufwachen würde, bestünde keine große Chance mehr für ihn.

Na ja, auf jeden Fall öffnete er für einen Augenblick die Augen, aber noch fast im selben Augenblick schloss er sie auch wieder. Na ja, und kaum hatte er die Augen wieder geschlossen lag statt einem Hund ein Mann mit etwas längerem dunklen Haar auf der Bare!" „Sirius!" Alicia nickte auf den Kommentar Harrys hin, und fuhr dann fort. „Genau! Im ersten Moment war ich überrascht, doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass es ja die sogenannten Animagus gab und ich dachte mir, dass er ein solcher sein musste.

Für mich bedeutete das, dass mein magiefreies Leben zu Ende war, für meine Muggeleltern, dass sie endlich mal einen richtigen Zauberer kennen lernten.

Es tut mir leid das zu sagen Harry, aber..." Alicia zögerte, während Harry sie fragend ansah, „... aber zuerst habe ich ihn verflucht! Er war ein Teil eines Lebens, dass ich eigentlich für immer hinter mir lassen wollte, doch meine Meinung änderte sich, als ich seine Geschichte erfuhr!

Er erzählte mir, dass er für etwas nach Askaban, auch daran musste ich mich erst mal erinnern, geschickt wurde. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich wusste einfach, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Und auf einmal wurde mir klar, dass die Zaubererwelt ihn ebenso im Stich gelassen hatte, wie mich!" sie senkte ihren Blick. Harry und Ron warteten nur gespannt auf die Fortsetzung, doch Hermine merkte, dass diese Erinnerung Alicia ziemlich zusetzte. Also rückte sie näher an sie heran und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dankbar lächelte Alicia ihre neue Freundin an, nickte und fuhr dann fort. „Er erzählte mir auch, dass er der Patenonkel des Jungen war, der den Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Und obwohl die Zaubererwelt ihn so enttäuscht hatte, wollte er zurückkehren, um dich, Harry, zu suchen!" Ein trauriges Lächeln bei der Erinnerung an sein drittes Jahr huschte über Harry Lippen, doch er schwieg. „Und ich verstand zuerst nicht warum, doch er riskierte sein Leben, um den Menschen zu finden, der ihm am meisten Bedeutete! Ich riet ihm nicht zu gehen, doch er ging. Nachdem er weg war, schickte er mir immer wieder Briefe. Er wusste wohl, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte und wollte mir einfach nur mitteilen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Und irgendwann verstand ich es!"

„Was?" Ron wollte nun auch mal wieder seine Stimme hören. Doch er hielt sich zurück. Ron mag ja nicht der klügste sein, aber das Alicia noch nicht fertig war, merkte er schon.

„Warum er sein Leben für Harry riskierte! Er tat es, weil er bereits das schlimmste durchgemacht hatte. Er war in Askaban gewesen, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren außer seinem Leben. Und dein Leben, Harry, war ihm wesentlich mehr wert als sein eigenes. Und die Zaubererwelt war seine Heimat, auch wenn sie ihn enttäuscht und gedemütigt hat.

Und auch wenn ich nur schlechte Erfahrungen hier gemacht habe, habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich die Magie vielleicht doch nicht entgültig an den Nagel hängen sollte.

Ab und zu kam Sirius mich auch besuchen, die Besuche setzten dann letztes Jahr entgültig aus, doch vorher hatte er mich irgendwann mal gesehen, wie ich Magie einsetzte!" Diesmal ignorierte sie das „Aber..." nicht. „Ich weiß, das Ministerium kann Magie aufspüren und da ich ja in einem Muggelhaushalt wohnte wäre es sicher sehr auffällig gewesen, wäre meine Magie dieselbe wie eure!" Total verwirrt wurde Alicia nun von drei Augenpaaren angestarrt. „Was soll das heißen? Du hast eine andere Magie? Wie soll ich das verstehen?" „Tja, Hermine, das habe ich selber bis heute noch nicht ganz verstanden, nur verwende ich keine Zauberstäbe um Magie anzuwenden!" „Meinte Dubeldore das damit, als er sagte du würdest den Unterricht etwas anders ‚genießen'?" „Ja! Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht näher darauf eingehen! Ihr werdet es noch morgen im unterricht sehen!" blockte Alicia ab, das Gespräch ging in die falsche Richtung. „Jedenfalls..." startete sie einen neuen Versuch, „... in seinem letzten Brief bat er mich, ein Auge auf dich zu werfen, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen. Er meinte durch meine Fähigkeiten sollte das nicht weiter schwer sein. Nur hat er eine Kleinigkeit außer Acht gelassen!"

„Was für eine Kleinigkeit!"

„Er hat nie meinen vollständigen Namen erfahren, und hat mich nie nach meiner Vergangenheit in der Zaubererwelt gefragt! Sonst hätte er vielleicht mitbekommen, dass alleine mein Nachname meiner ‚Aufgabe' ziemlich hinderlich ist. Der Name Malfoy ist ja nicht unbedingt sehr vertrauenserweckend!" Alicia erhob sich, während Harry und Ron beschämt nach unten sahen. Vielleicht hieß sie Malfoy, doch sie war nicht arrogant, nicht eingebildet und nicht in Slytherin. Es tat ihnen leid, dass sie ihr gegenüber so misstrauisch gewesen waren.

Sie waren noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt von Alicias Geschichte, denn sie wies noch einige Lücken auf, dennoch war Harry von ihrer Geschichte überzeugt, er spürte, dass sie wahr war. Hermine für ihren Teil sah Alicia ein weiteres Mal besorgt an, als diese Aufstand.

„Wie dem auch sei... Ich habe meine Geschichte erzählt! Mein Teil ist getan! Entweder ihr glaubt mir oder ihr tut es nicht! Aber ich möchte euch noch sagen, dass ich vor allem hier bin, in der Hoffnung noch ein paar gute Erfahrungen zu machen! Welche, die mich die Vergangenheit vergessen lassen!"

„Was ist passiert? Was hat dich so aus der Bahn geworfen, dass du die Zaubererwelt für immer verlassen wolltest?" Hermine wollte es eigentlich nicht wissen, denn es schien für das junge Mädchen so schlimm, dass es sie von innen heraus auffraß. Vielleicht fragte sie gerade deshalb. Reden soll ja angeblich helfen.

„Ist Draco dafür verantwortlich?" Ron hingegen äußerte gleich eine Vermutung.

Mit entsetztem Blick sah Alicia auf und Ron an. „NEIN! Draco würde niemals so etwas tun! Er..." doch sie sprach nicht weiter.

Und so leid es Harry auch tat, er musste seine Vermutung äußern, was auch immer Alicia über ihren Bruder dachte, Harry war sich sicher, dass er ein Todesser war. Er war sich sicher, dass es für Alicia besser war, wenn sie jetzt erführe, als durch einen unglücklichen Zufall, der sie vielleicht noch mehr aus der Bahn warf.

„Alicia, ich weiß, dass du nur gut von deinem Bruder denkst, aber er ist nicht gut! Er ist ein Anhänger der schwarzen Magie! Ich bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er ein Todesser ist!"

Benommen sah Alicia wieder zu Boden. Hermine sah Harry böse an. Doch schließlich rang sich Alicia doch zu ein paar Worten durch, die jedoch nur sehr langsam und sehr leise aus ihrem Mund drangen. „Ich weiß!" Dann wurde ihre Stimme fester. „Ich weiß, und deshalb muss ich ihn retten!"

Die drei sahen sie ungläubig an.

„Ihr kennt Draco nicht! Er hätte das niemals freiwillig gemacht! Es... es ist alles meine Schuld!"

Alicia brach in Tränen aus und Hermine nahm sie tröstend in die Arme.

„Was? Was ist deine Schuld?" doch Alicia sagte nichts mehr.


	5. Neuer Tag mit neuen Problemen

Kapitel 4: Ein neuer Tag mit neuen Problemen

An diesem Abend hatte keiner von ihnen mehr etwas gesagt. Und sie verließen den Raum der Wünsche auch erst, als sich Alicia wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

Stillschweigend gingen sie zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, hörten sich, während sie durch das Porträtloch stiegen an, was ihnen denn einfiele, so spät noch auf den Gängen herumzulungern und so weiter. Doch keiner von ihnen hörte der fetten Dame wirklich zu. Hermine hatte noch immer ihre Arme um Alicia gelegt und machte sich große Sorgen um deren Psyche, wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was passiert wäre. Harry hing seinen Gedanken über Sirius nach und Ron... ja Ron fragte sich, was an diesem Abend passiert war, denn er hatte völlig anders geendet, als der zweite Schultag hätte enden sollen.

Sie gingen direkt schlafen, denn am nächsten Tag hatten sie Unterricht.

Alicia schlief sehr schnell ein, denn sie war erschöpft von den Erinnerungen und ihrem Ausbruch, zu ihrem Glück fiel sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Hermine jedoch konnte nicht schlafen. Es beschäftigte sie viel zu sehr, was genau das Geheimnis ihrer neuen Freundin war. Denn Draco schien ihrer Meinung nach ja selbst nur ein Opfer zu sein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Geschehnisse des Vortages größtenteils ignoriert und sie gingen einfach nur Frühstücken, bevor sie, ohne ernsteren Gesprächsthemen Zum Unterricht gingen. Alicia besuchte gemeinsam mit ihnen, den Zaubertrankunterricht, Kräuterkunde, halt alle Fächer, in denen sie keinen Zauberstab benötigte. Außerdem ging sie noch in die Unterrichte, wo auch sehr viel Theorie an der Tagesordnung war, wo sie die praktischen Zauber dann aber auslassen wollte. So war der Plan. Eine Tatsache erfreute Hermine jedoch am meisten. Alicia hatte sich entschieden einen Unterricht wie Wahrsagen nicht zu besuchen, auch wenn ihre Gründe dafür eher wieder etwas zweifelhaft waren.

So behauptete Alicia nämlich, dass man Wahrsagen nicht lernen kann, sondern es wenn, überhaupt, von Geburt an beherrscht. Man kann es nicht kontrollieren, sondern es übermannt einen und man hat keine Chance sich zu wehren. Es unterrichten zu wollen, wäre daher einfach nur großer Humbug.

Zumindest damit stimmte Hermine überein.

So gingen sie also den neuen Tag entspannt mit dem Frühstück an. Obwohl Hermine die letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte, sah man es ihr nicht an, vielleicht war sie es auch einfach nur gewöhnt, mal eine Nacht nicht zu schlafen.

An diesem Morgen, hatte das Getuschel über die Malfoy in Gryffindor schon weit abgenommen, und vor allem, da Harry, Hermine und Ron, die ja am meisten Probleme mit Draco hatten, so gut mit ihr auskamen, schienen auch die anderen Gryffindor entschlossen dem Mädchen eine Chance zu geben.

Am Slytherintisch hingegen, hatte das Getuschel nicht aufgehört. Allerdings versuchten die Schüler anscheinend darauf zu achten, dass Draco davon nichts mitbekam, denn Gerüchten zufolge habe er bereits einen seiner Kollegen bedroht weil dieser nicht aufhören wollte.

Draco selber ignorierte den Gryffindortisch komplett und ließ sich sogar die Gelegenheit Harry aufzuziehen entgehen. Abgesehen davon, schien er stark mit sich selbst zu ringen, denn er war tief in Gedanken vergraben, was es seinen Mitschülern einfacher machte zu tuscheln.

Schließlich schien er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein und stand auf.

Sein Weg führte ihm zum Gryffindortisch. Alle hielten gespannt die Luft an, als er seine Hand auf Alicias Schulter platzierte.

„Alicia! Ich will mit dir reden!" er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine verhassten Gegenspieler und wandte sich dann wieder an seine Schwester, „Unter vier Augen!" sogar jetzt hatte er darauf verzichtet Ron Verräter oder einfach nur Wiesel zu nennen, Hermine wurde es erspart Schlammblut genannt zu werden und auch Harry bekam keine einzige Gemeinheit zu spüren. Alle waren sie verwundert darüber, doch Alicia nickte nur und stand auf. „Wir sehen uns dann gleich im Unterricht Freunde!" meinte sie, bevor sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder die große Halle verließ.

Bis sie das Schloss verlassen hatte und sich eine windstille Ecke gesucht hatten, sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

Schließlich brach Alicia das Schweigen. „Draco! Du weist, dass es mir leid tut! Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr länger!" Draco sah sie böse an. „Glaubst du ich bin deshalb wütend auf dich? Wärst du damals nicht abgehauen hätten sie dich mit Sicherheit umgebracht!" Alicia konnte Draco nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen betrachtete sie seine Schuhe.

„Ich bin sauer auf dich, weil du zurückgekommen bist! Du warst in Sicherheit! Alle dachten du wärst Tod und dann kommst du wieder und riskierst alles, was du in den letzten acht Jahren aufgebaut hast, wegen einem Grund, der mehr als Lächerlich erscheint!"

Nun war Alicia diejenige, die wütend wurde.

„Lächerlich?" sie ergriff Dracos Arm und legte das Mal frei. „Nennst du das vielleicht lächerlich? Du hast die schwarzen Mächte, genau wie ich, gehasst! Und jetzt bist du ein Todesser und ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht deine eigene Entscheidung gewesen ist! Ich hätte damals einen Weg finden müssen dich mit mir zu nehmen!"

„Wir waren acht! Du warst vielleicht damals schon mächtig, aber ich hätte dich nur aufgehalten, am Ende hätten sie uns beide erwischt und dich dann wahrscheinlich umgebracht, weil du dich ihnen ein weiteres Mal wiedersetzt hättest! Nein, das war die richtige Entscheidung! Das du zurückgekommen bist, das war die falsche Entscheidung! Warum bist du hier? Nur weil ich jetzt das dunkle Mal trage? Denn wenn ja, dann war deine Entscheidung wirklich töricht! Denn daran etwas zu ändern ist ja wohl jetzt schon zu spät!

Aber ich habe dich nicht mit nach hier draußen gezerrt, damit wir darüber diskutieren, sondern weil ich gestern einen Brief von Mutter bekommen habe!"

Alicia, überrascht über den Themenwechsel, erinnerte sich nun auch wieder an ihren Brief vom Vortag. „Ich auch! Sie will in den nächsten Tagen mal vorbeischauen! Du solltest dich von mir fernhalten, sonst macht sie dir das Leben auch noch zur Hölle!"

„Ich bitte dich! Tu nichts, was sie verärgern könnte! Sonst bringt sie dich wirklich noch um!" Alicia erkannte Dracos Sorge und nickte. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie sich daran halten könnte, denn sie hatte nicht vor, sich Narzissa wieder zu unterwerfen.

Eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur stumm in die Augen, bis sie die Schulglocke hörten.

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, denn in ihrer ersten Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke.

Sobald sie anderen Schülern begegneten, war von Dracos besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck jedoch nicht mehr viel übrig. Vor den Kerkern selber gesellte sich Alicia wieder zu ihren Freunden und Draco zu seinen.

Im Unterricht, der ja wie bekannt sein sollte in diesem Jahr nicht bei Snape sondern bei Professor Slugghorn (oder wie der geschrieben wird) stattfand, sollten sie in Zweierteams arbeiten. Obwohl Harry als auch Ron zusammen mit Hermine arbeiten wollten, entschiede diese sich dafür gemeinsam mit Alicia ein Team zu bilden, so schlossen sich Harry und Ron zusammen.

Harry und Ron waren dank Harrys Zaubertränkebuch die Stars der Stunde und schließlich verließen sie den Raum.

Da Alicia keine Ahnung von Zaubertränke hatte, verabredeten sich Hermine und sie in den nächsten Freistunden ein bisschen nachzuarbeiten, was sie in den letzten fünf Jahren verpasst hatte. (natürlich nur das wichtigste, sonst wären die ja das ganze Jahr damit beschäftigt)

Auch die nächste Doppelstunde hatten sie gemeinsam mit den Slythrins. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, unterrichtet von Professor Snape.

Wieder sollte in Zweierteams gearbeitet werden, doch nachdem Snape sah, wie Hermine und Alicia sich bereits zusammentun wollte, entschied er sich, die Einteilung selber vorzunehmen.

Wie Alicia vermutete, war Snape derjenige gewesen, der Narzissa von ihrer Rückkehr berichtet hatte, und wie sie weiter vermutete wollte Snape nicht, dass eine Malfoy mit einer Muggelstämmigen zusammenarbeitete. Doch anscheinend, wollte er sie auch von ihrem Bruder fernhalten, so teilte er sie einem Slytherin zu, der eher von minderer Bedeutung war.

Neugierig fragte dieser sie über ihre Beziehung zu Draco aus, und so erfuhr sie, dass viele dachten, dass sie nicht Geschwister, sondern verheiratet waren.

Alicia musste lachen, riss sich jedoch schnell wieder zusammen und meinte dann „Nein, wir sind nicht verheiratet! Frag ihn doch einfach mal selbst!" Danach fragte er nicht weiter.

Doch verstand er nicht, warum eine Malfoy tatsächlich belustigt und nicht hämisch lachte, wo er doch einem so großen Irrtum unterlegen hatte.

Schnell verstand er, dass sich ihr Verhalten mehr als nur extremst von dem Verhalten Dracos unterschied.

Als die Stunde schließlich vorbei war, machte sich der unwichtige Slytherin auf schnellstem Wege auf und davon, denn dieses Mädchen war, wenn sie auch Malfoy hieß, durch und durch eine Gryffindor, und mit so jemandem wollte er nichts zutun haben.

Vor und nach dem Abendessen hatten Hermine und Alicia beide genug Zeit, um ihre erste Nachhilfestunde in der Bücherei abhalten zu können. Wie sich herausstellte lernte Alicia fast ebenso schnell, wie Hermine selbst und so waren sie zuversichtlich, dass sie ihre Defizite bald aufgearbeitet hatten.

Als sie sich schließlich am Abend umzogen, um zu Bett zu gehen, waren sie die einzigen, denn alle anderen waren noch mit Hausaufgaben machen beschäftigt, also nutzte Hermine ihre Chance.

„Sag mal, was wollte Draco denn heute morgen von dir?"

„Er..." Alicia war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, ob sie Hermine wirklich schon die ganze Wahrheit erzählen sollte, entschloß sich aber dagegen. Sie wollte einfach nicht darüber reden.

„Es war nichts wichtiges! Lass uns schlafen gehen! Ich bin ganz erschöpft!" Alicia gähnte dabei demonstrierend und kroch sofort unter die Bettdecke. Hermine gab es für diesen Abend auf, legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett und schlief sogar nach wenigen Minuten ein. Der Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht hatte sie eingeholt.

So erlebte Hermine auch nicht mit, dass ihre Freundin gerade in dieser Nacht einen Alptraum erlitt und sich in ihrem Bett schlafend hin und her wand.

Als Alicia schließlich schweißgebadet erwachte, waren alle Mädchen im Schlafsaal und ruhten friedlich auf ihren Betten. Leise stand Alicia auf, um niemanden zu wecken, und spritzte sich im Bad etwas Wasser ins Gesicht.

Und als sie sich wieder ins Bett legte wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihr Bruder vielleicht recht hatte und es tatsächlich ein großer Fehler war, wieder zukommen. Noch einmal einzuschlafen wagte sie in dieser Nacht nicht.


	6. spezielle Art den Unterricht zu genießen

Kapitel 5: Alicias ganz spezielle Art den Unterricht zu genießen

Den gesamten ersten Schultag war der Einsatz der Zauberstäbe nicht erforderlich gewesen und so konnte keiner feststellen, was Dumbeldore mit seiner Andeutung am Tag ihrer Ankunft gemeint hatte. Das sollte sich am zweiten Tag ändern.

Bevor sie zum Frühstück gingen warteten Hermine und Alicia noch auf Ron und Harry, die einfach nicht in die Pötte kamen, als sie endlich fertig waren, beeilten sie sich, jedoch beschwerte sich Ron, dass sie morgens einfach viel zu wenig Zeit hatten. Schließlich kamen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Zauberkunstunterricht.

Alicia dachte eigentlich, dass sie in diesem Fach nichts zu suchen hatte, denn wie der Name ja schon sagte war in dem Unterricht ein Zauberstab dringend erforderlich. Dumbeldore hatte jedoch behauptet, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie auch diese Fächer besuchte, damit sie wüsste, gegen was für Zauber sie sich eventuell zur Wehr setzen musste.

Vor Verwandlung konnte sie sich allerdings doch drücken.

Während der kleine Lehrer einen Spruch erklärte, der gleich in der Praxis geprobt werden sollte, sah sich Alicia nervös um. Sie fragte sich wirklich was sie hier machte. Denn gleich würde sie die einzige sein, die nicht proben konnte.

Schließlich war es soweit und da Alicia keinen Zauberstab besaß, saß sie einfach nur da und sah ihren Mitschülern zu, während Professor Bins (war doch glaube ich der Lehrer, oder?) versuchte ihr einige Grundkenntnisse über die Zauberkunst zu erklären. Also welches die Standartzauber waren, und wozu man sie für gewöhnlich verwendete.

Das meiste davon wusste sie noch aus ihrer Kindheit, bevor sie die Welt der Zauberer verlassen hatte, also hörte sie kaum zu. Viel eher hatte sich ihr der Gedanke an den baldigen Besuch Narzissas in den Kopf geschlichen und erforderte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Dem Redefluss des Lehrers schien das jedoch keinen Abbruch zu tun, denn er redete ununterbrochen weiter, bis er den Unterricht schließlich für beendet erklärte.

Alicia machte sich jedoch, auch nachdem sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatten, Gedanken über ihre Mutter, denn sie hatte sie nun seit acht Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, und sie war auch nicht gerade erpicht, dass zu ändern. Nein, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie diesem Treffen mit großer Angst entgegensah.

Auch Hermine und den Jungs viel es schwer sie abzulenken und schließlich gaben sie auf.

Zuerst nahm sie kaum Kenntnis vom Kräuterkundeunterricht, doch schließlich meinte Professor Sprout, dass sie zum großen See gehen würden, und die Schüler ihr helfen sollten dort ein paar Unterwasserpflanzen zu beschaffen.

Draco beschwerte sich lauthals darüber, dass das ja nicht die Aufgabe der Schüler war, doch als Alicia ihn mit einem traurigen Blick bedachte verstummte er schlagartig, entfernte sich aus Alicias Hörreichweite und machte weiter. Alicia verstand, dass sich Draco nicht alleine durch ihre Anwesenheit verändern konnte. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Für sie beide.

Professor Sprout machte ihnen vor, wie sie die Pflanzen aus dem Wasser holen sollten, ohne sie zu zerstören, doch auch darauf achtete Alicia nicht groß.

Dennoch erfüllte sie ihren Auftrag. Während die anderen mit ihren Zauberstäben die Pflanzen herausholten, schloss sie die Augen, konzentrierte sich und kurz darauf wurden unzählige der gewünschten Pflanzen zu ihren Füßen ans Ufer geschwemmt. Unversehrt und genau in dem Zustand, wie Professor Sprout sie haben wollte.

Alle Schüler senkten ihre Zauberstäbe uns sahen fasziniert zu, wie immer mehr Pflanzen ans Ufer geschwemmt wurden. Draco schien jedoch nicht weiter überrascht (sollte man ja auch meinen, so als Bruder und so).

Schließlich legte die Lehrerin Alicia die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, dass dürfte reichen! Ihr könnt aufhören!" Alicia öffnete geschockt die Augen. „Entschuldigung! Ich glaub ich hab's ein bisschen übertrieben!" war ihr Kommentar, als sie auf das Meer von schwimmenden Pflanzen vor sich starrte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" diese Frage strömte nun von allen Seiten auf sie ein, bis sie den Mund aufmachte, um zu antworten, und alle still wurden.

Alicia überlegte kurz, was sie sagen könnte und meinte dann mit einem Lächeln: „Das ist meine ganz spezielle Art den Unterricht zu genießen!" fassungslos über diese Antwort klappte den Schülern die Kinnlade herunter, bis Professor Sprout die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkte und den Schülern befahl die Pflanzen einzusammeln und zu den Gewächshäusern zu bringen. Die meisten ließen die schleimigen Pflanzen durch einen Schwebezauber vor sich her fliegen. Alicia jedoch rührte sich gar nicht, denn ihr Blick fiel auf zwei Personen, die vom Schloss herunter auf sie zukamen.

Auch Draco blieb stehen, da er sie bemerkt hatte.

Es waren Snape und Narzissa. Geschockt sah Alicia zu ihnen hoch, und als Hermine sie fragte, ob sie da bleiben sollte meinte Alicia nur, dass es besser für alle wäre, wenn sie und die Jungs sie alleine ließen.

Auch Professor Sprout hatte die Personen gesehen und meinte mit gerümpfter Nase, dass sich die beiden doch bitte beeilen sollten und folgte dann ihren anderen Schülern.

Draco stellte sich neben seine Schwester, während sie darauf warteten, dass die beiden ankamen. Aus dem Mundwinkel heraus, begann er mit ihr zu reden.

„Deine Magie ist gewachsen!" Alicia wurde leicht rot, antwortete dann aber ebenso, den Blick nicht von den auf sie zukommenden Personen gerichtet. „Ja, und das obwohl ich sie kaum verwendet habe!"

Draco kam nicht dazu noch etwas zu sagen, denn in dem Moment kamen sie an.

Alicia hatte ihre Angst nun fast komplett unterdrückt und stierte ihre Mutter nur feindselig an, während diese auf Draco zuging, ihn in die Arme nahm und begrüßte.

„Draco! Ich denke du solltest besser zu den anderen gehen! Ich bin heute nur wegen deiner Schwester hier!" Draco nickte, warf seiner Schwester einen flüchtigen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ging dann zu den Gewächshäusern.

Auch Snape wurde von Narzissa wegschickt und so standen nur noch die beiden Frauen am Ufer des großen Sees und sahen sich mehr feindselig als willkommensfreudig an.

Schließlich brach Narzissa das Schweigen. „So, du bist also doch nicht tot! Du hast uns alle zum Narren gehalten! Und jetzt bist du wieder da!" Sie behielt ihr bösartiges Lächeln die ganze Zeit bei. Alicia selber sagte nichts.

„Bist du zurückgekommen, weil du eingesehen hast, dass du deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen kannst? Oder bist du einfach zurückgekommen, weil du deinen Bruder vermisst hast?"

„Das Schicksal kann uns unser Leben nicht vorschreiben und du kannst es mir ebenfalls nicht vorschreiben!"

Wütend über diese freche Antwort erhob Narzissa ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihre Tochter. „Was fällt dir ein! Dir werde ich noch Gehorsam beibringen!"

Die folgenden Worte kamen so kühl aus Alicia heraus, dass man hätte denken können, sie wäre zu keinen Gefühlen mehr fähig. „Ach ja? So wie du mir früher Gehorsam beigebracht hast? Willst du mich wieder halbtot schlagen?" Narzissa wurde immer wütender, mit jedem unverschämten Wort, das aus dem Mund des Mädchens kam, schien es, als könnte sie sich immer weniger zusammenreißen. Schließlich öffnete sie ihren Mund, um einen Fluch auf ihre Tochter zu hetzen, doch Alicia ließ es nicht zu. Sie hatte es früher zu oft zugelassen. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

Sie schloss die Augen, als würde sie darauf warten, dass der Fluch sie traf, doch sie konzentrierte sich und innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils, wuchs das Gras unter Narzissas Füßen und schlängelte sich um deren Beine, gleichzeitig kam eine große Welle vom See auf sie zugerast und riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Durchnässt und gefesselt stand die Todesserin nun da und sah das Mädchen geschockt an. „Ich lasse mir von euch nichts mehr gefallen! Und sollte Draco irgendwas geschehen, werde ich dich und Lucius töten (Mutter und Vater sagte sie nie zu ihnen, da sie nie als solche empfunden hatte). Und ich werde es genießen!"

Alicia konnte sehen, wie die Angst, die Narzissa empfand immer größer wurde, bis sie schließlich merkte, was sie da überhaupt tat.

Sofort ließ Alicia das Gras zurückgehen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als wollte sie diese bösartigen Gedanken hinfort schütteln.

Hämisch grinsend sah Narzissa die Reaktion ihrer Tochter. „Du bist nicht anders, als ich und dein Vater! Du bist genauso bösartig wie wir!" lachend verließ die Frau das Gelände. Denn sie hatte Alicia gerade etwas prophezeit, vor dem sich diese am meisten fürchtete.

Und wohl sie es nicht glauben wollte, schlich sich dieser Gedanke unbarmherzig immer wieder in ihren Kopf.

Sie wollte nicht wie ihre Eltern sein, doch diese kalte Stimme, mit der sie gesprochen hatte, die Worte, die sie ungewollt tatsächlich bereit war in die Tat umzusetzen ließen sie erschaudern. Es war eine Seite an ihr, die sie noch nicht kannte und sie schwor sich, diese nie wieder zuzulassen.

Dennoch erleichtert diese Zusammenkunft so unglimpflich überstanden zu haben machte auch sie sich endlich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

Als Hermine sie kommen sah, wies sie auch Harry und Ron daraufhin, lief auf sie zu und nahm sie erleichtert in die Arme. Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte Angst um Alicia gehabt.

Auch Harry und Ron wirkten sehr erleichtert, und als Alicia einen Blick auf ihren Bruder warf, so konnte sie auch in seinen Augen erkennen, dass ihm soeben ein großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen war, bevor er wieder seinem Ruf entsprechend anfing zu lästern.

Nachdem Alicia sich aus Hermines Griff befreien konnte, blickte sie noch einmal in die Richtung des Sees und lächelte.

Sie hatte soeben ihre größte Angst überwunden und war nun zu allem bereit.

Nein, sie war nicht wie ihre Eltern. Alicia hatte eine echte Freundin in Hermine gefunden und sie selbst empfand ebenso dieses Gefühl der Freundschaft, das ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich nie kennen lernen würden.

Nun musste sie Hermine auch ihre Freundschaft beweisen, dass war sie ihr Schuldig.

„Hermine?" „Ja?" überrascht sah Hermine das Mädchen an. „Ich werde dir nachher alles erzählen, über mich, meine Vergangenheit und meine Magie!"

Hermine lächelte und nickte, dann entließ Professor Sprout ihre Schüler und sie gingen zurück zum Schloss.


	7. Grausame Vergangenheit

Kapitel 6: grausame Vergangenheit

An diesem Abend verschwanden Hermine und Alicia früher nach dem Abendessen, um in aller Ruhe reden zu können.

Obwohl auch Harry und Ron in den vergangenen drei Tagen gute Freundin von ihr geworden waren, bestand sie darauf, ihre Geheimnisse nur Hermine zu erzählen.

Doch um ihr alles zu erzählen, wollte Alicia fast noch sicherer gehen, als im Raum der Wünsche. Da es draußen Stürmte und tobte, kam ihr eine gute Idee.

„Hermine! Ich denke wir sollten draußen reden! Bei dem stürmischen Regenwetter würde uns mit Sicherheit niemand belauschen!"

„Bestimmt nicht, nur könnte ich dich wahrscheinlich auch überhaupt nicht verstehen!"

„Vertrau mir einfach!" meinte Alicia nur und öffnete das Tor, dass nach draußen führte.

Sofort peitschte ihnen der Regen entgegen. Hermine hielt sich schützend die Hände vors Gesicht, doch es dauerte nicht lange und sie konnte weder Wind noch Regen spüren und so ließ sie ihre Hände sinken.

Alicia ging mit ausgestreckten Händen dem Eingang entgegen, es sah fast so aus, als würde sie den Sturm einfach zurückdrängen.

„Los folge mir!" und Hermine tat es. Sie blieb direkt hinter ihr und tatsächlich. Kein einziger Tropfen Wasser konnte bis zu ihr vordringen. Das Tor schloss sich wie von selbst, nachdem sie das Schloss verlassen hatten und während sie durch den Sturm wanderten schienen sie von einem magischen Kraftfeld umgeben, dass sie schützte.

Als sie etwa hundert Meter vom Schloss entfernt waren, blieb Alicia stehen und Hermine rannte fast in sie hinein, da sie mit dem plötzlichen Halt nicht gerechnet hatte.

Langsam ließ Alicia ihre Hände sinken, dass Kraftfeld schützte sie jedoch auch weiterhin, vor dem Sturm, der sie selbst hier, das hundert Meter entfernte Schloss nicht mehr erkennen ließ.

„Wow! Woher kannst du so was?"

Alicia lächelte. „Das ist meine Art der Magie!"

Plötzlich schien Hermine ein Licht aufzugehen und sie erinnerte sich wieder an etwas, dass sie mal gelesen hatte.

„Du gehörst zu den wenigen Zauberstablosen Magiern! Richtig? Ich habe schon mal davon gehört, aber welches Element beherrscht du, dass du diesen Sturm so einfach zurückdrängen kannst? Nur Wind oder nur Wasser kann doch irgendwie nicht gehen, oder? Und in dem Buch hieß es, dass diese Magier immer nur ein Element beherrschen können!" Hermine redete so aufgeregt, dass Alicia zuerst gar nicht wusste, wie sie sie hätte unterbrechen können, bis Hermine von alleine aufhörte und Alicia versuchte ihre Fragen in aller Ruhe zu beantworten.

„Ja, du hast recht! Ich gehöre zu den Zauberstablosen Magiern! Aber ich beherrsche nicht nur ein Element... sonder alle vier!" sie machte eine kurze Pause, um das aufgeregte Gesicht Hermines zu begutachten die auf diese Nachricht hin kurz vorm ausflippen zu stehen schien.

„Du scheinst ja richtig begeistert von dieser Nachricht zu sein! Meine Begeisterung hält sich in Grenzen!" erklärte sie traurig und Hermine hörte nun endlich ernsthaft zu. „Denn mich hat diese Tatsache meine Kindheit gekostet!

Schuld daran ist irgend so eine merkwürdige Prophezeiung, die behauptet, dass ein Mädchen mit der Macht der vier Elemente über das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden könnte!" sie machte eine kurze Pause, als suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. Während sie nachdachte und auch während sie sprach, sah sie über Hermines Schulter hinweg und ihr Blick schien ins Leere zu gehen.

„Nachdem rauskam, dass ich eine Zauberstablose Magierin war, setzten Narzissa und Lucius alles daran mich mit der Begeisterung für die schwarze Magie großzuziehen. Ebenso, wie auch Draco. Ihn jedoch einfach nur, weil es nun mal ihre Ansicht war. Mit ihm hatten sie keine großen Pläne und das bekam er auch zu spüren.

Doch, ich weiß nicht warum, aber... ich fand einfach kein Gefallen daran, obwohl ich nie etwas anderes kennen gelernt hatte spürte ich, dass es falsch war.

Ich verweigerte mich meinen Eltern, versuchte mehrere Mal von ihnen davon zu laufen, doch wie erwischten mich jedes Mal wieder. Narzissa schlug mich dann, jagte mir Flüche auf den Hals und quälte mich solange, bis ich schwor gehorsam zu sein!" wieder machte sie eine Pause, doch diesmal um eine Träne wegzuwischen, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet hatte. Hermine tat es immer mehr leid, dass sie ihre Freundin dazu gebracht hatte, es ihr zu erzählen. „Du musst nicht weiter erzählen, wenn du nicht willst!" doch Alicia schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wollte es ihr erzählen. Sie wollte es endlich mal überhaupt jemandem erzählen, also fuhr sie fort.

„Draco musste das alles mit ansehen und so ist es kein Wunder, dass er es nie wagte das Wort ebenfalls gegen sie zu erheben.

Einmal, ich hatte mal wieder versucht zu entkommen, hatte mich Narzissa im Keller an die Wand gefesselt und ließ mich halb verhungern. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich auch verhungert, wäre Draco nicht gewesen und hätte mir immer wieder was zu essen und zu trinken gebracht.

Irgendwann ergab ich mich ein weiteres Mal, nachdem Draco mich angefleht hatte, bevor ich wirklich sterben würde, und sie ließ mich frei.

Von da an gab ich es auf zu versuchen wegzulaufen. Trotzdem schienen Narzissa und Lucius noch nicht zufrieden mit mir zusein, denn sie schlugen mich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit halbtot!" „Oh mein Gott!" entwich es Hermine, doch sie wurde sofort rot, als sie merkte, dass sie dazwischen geredet hatte und war wieder still.

„Ja, so könnte man es auch sagen! Einmal, war es besonders schlimm! Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, waren wir, Draco und ich gerade mal sieben Jahre alt.

Und Draco kam zu mir und flehte mich an zu verschwinden. Er bat mich irgendwie abzuhauen, bevor sie mich wirklich töteten, obwohl sie ja eigentlich wollten, dass ich für sie die dunklen Künste an die Macht brachte, damit sie nach Voldemord (Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen) die Welt beherrschen konnten! Damals hatten sie noch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wiederauferstehen würde!" Hermine sah sie verdutzt an, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ja mit Sirius Kontakt gehabt hatte, und deshalb davon wusste.

„Von da an, heckte ich einen Plan aus, wie ich entgültig entkommen konnte! Weder erzählte ich Draco etwas davon, noch verhielt ich mich auffällig, so dass es mir gelang zwei Tage nach unserem achten Geburtstag zu entkommen, in dem ich meinen Tod vortäuschte, denn es war die einzige Möglichkeit, damit sie nicht nach mir suchten.

Wäre ich wieder einfach nur weggelaufen, hätten sie mich gesucht und wieder mal gefunden. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit (ganz schön gerissen für ein achtjähriges Mädchen oder?) und es funktionierte.

Sie dachten tatsächlich, ich wäre tot, wie mir Narzissa auch vorhin bestätigte!"

Hermine schien geschockt von dieser Information, dass ein Kind so weit gehen musste, um seinen Eltern zu entgehen.

„Aber Ma... Draco sah überhaupt nicht so aus, als wäre er überrascht, dass du lebst!" warf sie verwirrt ein.

„Ich nehme an, er hat es gespürt, so wie ich gespürt habe, wie ihm das dunkle Mal auf den Arm gebrannt wurde! Ich nehme an das basiert auf dieser Verbindung zwischen Zwillingen!"

„Also hatte Harry recht? Draco ist tatsächlich ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem geworden?"

traurig nickte sie, warf aber bestimmt ein „Aber mit Sicherheit nicht ganz freiwillig" ein.

Hermine nahm ihre Freundin tröstend in den Arm.

„Hätte ich ihn damals mitgenommen, wäre das alles nicht passiert! Verstehst du! Das das passiert ist, ist nur meine Schuld! Meine ganz allein!"

Hermine sagte nichts, sondern hielt sie einfach nur fest. Sie wusste, dass es im Moment egal war, was sie sagen würde, es würde das falsche sein.

Das Wetter um sie herum passte wirklich zu dem, was Hermine so eben erfahren hatte. Der Sturm schien immer schlimmer zu werden. Hermine konnte sehen, wie jeder einzelne Regentropfen hart auf den Boden aufschlug und wären sie nicht von dem Kraftfeld geschützt worden, wären sie vermutlich davon geblasen worden.

Plötzlich richtete sich Alicia auf und sah Hermine erst an.

„Was ich dir gerade erzählt habe muss(!) unter uns bleiben! Du darfst es nicht mal Harry oder Ron erzählen! Das ist unser Geheimnis! Ich will nicht, dass es jemand erfährt! Kein Lehrer, kein Schüler, keiner außer dir und mir! Und sprich Draco nicht darauf an! Tu am besten so, als hätte ich es dir nie erzählt!"

Hermine nickte verständnisvoll und auf Alicias Gesicht bildete sich ein dankbares Lächeln. Dann warf sie einen Blick zum Himmel. „Ich denke, wir sollten besser wieder reingehen! Der Sturm wird stärker! Ich kann ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange abwehren!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder hinein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten Harry und Ron auf die beiden und sprangen direkt auf, als sie die Mädchen sahen. Als Ron fragte, wo sie denn gewesen seien, meinte Hermine nur, dass sie spazieren waren, und das müde sei und schlafen wolle.

Hermine hielt ihr Versprechen und sprach mit niemandem darüber.


	8. Schuldgefühle und ihre Folgen

Kapitel 7: Schuldgefühle, und ihre Folgen

Hermine hielt ihr Versprechen und sagte niemandem etwas von ihrem Gespräch mit Alicia. Die nächsten Tage sah sie immer wieder besorgt zu Alicia rüber, wenn sie im Unterricht saßen oder beim Essen, doch Alicia redete nicht mehr darüber, und da sie das selbe von Hermine erwartete hörte auch sie bald auf den Eindruck zu erwecken, als würde sie darüber reden wollen.

Es vergingen einige Tage, dann Wochen, dann Monate, in denen Hermine versucht hatte Draco mit anderen Augen zu sehen, nachdem was sie erfahren hatte, doch sie schaffte es nicht, da er nach wie vor der arrogante, selbstgefällige Slytherin war, bis die Weihnachtsferien vorbei waren, die Alicia gemeinsam mit Ron, Harry und Hermine verbrachte.

Harry war der Aufforderung zu den Privatstunden bei Dumeldore nachgekommen und brachte etwas über die Horcruxe (richtig geschrieben?) in Erfahrung.

Eigentlich war es eine fast normale Schulzeit, wenn man mal von den Zuständen außerhalb nicht nachdachte.

Alicia hatte beobachtet, wie ihr Bruder von Tag zu Tag immer fertiger aussah und konnte es bald nicht mehr mit ansehen. Immer wieder versuchte sie mit ihm zu reden, doch er blockte ab und meinte er hätte keine Zeit.

Bis sie dann eines Tages als einzige mitbekam, wie er vor Erschöpfung zusammenklappte. Vorher hatte sie in seinen Augen noch eine riesige Angst gesehen, und dann... dann brach er einfach zusammen.

Sicher, er wachte schnell wieder auf und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen, aber Alicia machte sich nun noch mehr Sorgen um ihn, als bisher.

„Draco! Bitte!" „Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich habe keine Zeit!"

damit ließ er sie stehen!

Ihre Schuldgefühle wuchsen ins Unendliche und schließlich sah sie nur noch einen Ausweg. Sie rannte die Treppen hoch, stieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief an Hermine, Ron und Harry vorbei in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Hermine folgte ihr sofort.

„Was ist los? Was hast du vor? Was... was suchst du!"

„Es gibt nur noch einen Ausweg! Nur noch eine Möglichkeit ihn zu retten! Ich kann nicht weiter mit Ansehen, wie die ganze Sache meinen Bruder fertig macht!" sagte sie bestimmt, nahm ein Stück Papier heraus und klappte ihren Koffer zu. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und betrachtete eine Weile das Papier, dann setzte sich Hermine neben sie und betrachtete es ebenso. Es war ein magisches Bild von zwei Kindern mit platinblonden Haaren und heller Haut. Sie schienen allerhöchstens fünf Jahre alt zu sein.

„Bist du das? Aber ich dachte du hast schwarze Haare?" fragte Hermine etwas perplex. „Die sind gefärbt. Sie haben mich zu sehr an Lucius erinnert! Nachdem du mir einiges über Zaubertränke beigebracht hast, hab ich mir einen Trank zusammengemixt, der mir die ewige Färberei erspart und sie schwarz bleiben lässt!" Dann sagte eine Weile keine von ihnen etwas, bis Alicia anfing zu lächeln. „Weißt du, dieses Bild wurde aufgenommen, als Draco und ich vier Jahre alt geworden sind! An diesem Tag haben Narzissa und Lucius gesehen, dass ich elementare Kräfte besitze. Das war der letzte Tag, an dem wir wirklich noch einmal lächeln konnten. Danach hat alles angefangen! Ich dachte, ich könnte nie wieder so glücklich werden, wie an diesem Tag und Draco ging es ähnlich. Aber ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden das zumindest für Draco zu ändern und deshalb muss ich jetzt gehen!" bestimmt erhob sie sich steckte das Foto in ihre Tasche und ging gezielt nach unten.

Hermine hatte nicht direkt realisiert, was Alicia soeben gesagt hatte, und sprang, als sie endlich kapiert hatte schnell auf, um Alicia nachzurennen.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war, hatte sie sie fast eingeholt. Sie achtete nicht auf die Mengen, die um sie herumstanden, sie wollte nur, dass Alicia nicht ging, denn was sie vor hatte war mit Sicherheit nicht ungefährlich.

„Alicia! Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen! Es muss noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben! Bitte bleib hier!" Alicia blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine um.

„Nein, die gibt es nicht!" Harry und Ron wussten nicht genau, was jetzt los war, doch wie wohl alle anderen auch, hatten sie mitbekommen, dass Alicia abhauen wollte. Sie kämpften sich zu ihnen durch.

Irgendwie mussten sie sie aufhalten, denn so verzweifelt, wie Hermine war...

„Wenn du jetzt gehst... denk an das Versprechen, dass du ihm gegeben hast!" meinte Harry von sich überzeugt. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn verständnislos an und Alicia, die sich bereits wieder zum Gehen gewandt hatte drehte sich ein weiteres Mal um.

„Wer... wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?" schnaubte sie aufgebracht. „Glaubst du wirklich ich wäre hier, wegen dir? Nein, Harry, du bist mir scheiß egal! Du bist nicht der wichtigste Mensch auf diesem Planeten! Kapier das endlich mal! Sirius ist aus den richtigen Gründen zurückgekehrt, aber er hat seine Arbeit als Patenonkel nicht sonderlich gut gemacht! Hör endlich auf zu glauben, dass die ganze Welt dir zu Füßen liegt, nur weil du noch lebst! Ich lebe auch noch, nur habe ich das selber zu verantworten! Übernimm endlich selber die Verantwortung für dich und lass nicht immer andere den Kopf für dich hinhalten! Wer soll als nächstes für dich sterben? Dumbeldore vielleicht?" noch zielstrebiger als eben, verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und verließ das Schloss.

Ron, Harry und Hermine standen fassungslos da und sagten kein Wort, die anderen fingen an zu tuscheln und plötzlich wurde Harry auch bewusst, dass sie recht hatte mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Erst waren seine Eltern für ihn gestorben, dann war Cedric gestorben und schließlich auch noch sein Patenonkel. Sicher, er hatte sie nicht darum gebeten, aber er war auch nie unglücklich über ihre Hilfe gewesen. Und was war mit Dumbeldore? Ja, er verließ sich blind auf den alten Schulleiter, genauso, wie er Sirius vertraut hatte. Immer waren sie für ihn da gewesen. Klang es wirklich so abwegig, dass auch er für Harry sterben würde?

Hätte Alicia zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst, dass Dumbeldore tatsächlich wenige Zeit später sein Leben lassen würde, hätte sie es vielleicht nicht so selbstverständlich gesagt. Doch daran wollte sie im Moment nicht denken. Denn sie hatte einen Plan, den sie nicht aufgeben würde.

Sie verließ eiligen Schrittes das Schulgelände, doch sie kam ihrer Meinung nach nicht schnell genug voran. So nutzte sie ihre Fähigkeit das Element der Luft zu beherrschen und ließ sich vom Wind durch die Luft transportieren.

Alles, was mit Draco passiert war, war ihre Schuld, er hatte damals ihr das Leben gerettet, nun lag es an ihr, das seinige zu retten, bevor noch jemanden umbrachte.

Sie wusste genau, wo sie hin wollte. Sie folgte der dunklen Aura, die von Voldemord ausging und je näher sie ihm kam, desto deutlich spürte sie diese gewaltige Macht des bösen.

Schließlich landete sie vor einem eher unscheinbaren Muggelhaus. „VOLDEMORD KOMM RAUS! ICH HAB DIR WAS ZU SAGEN!" schrie sie dem Haus entgegen und sofort flog die Haustür auf und ein Mann in einer schwarzen Robe kam heraus und richtete den Zauberstab auf Alicia. „Halt! Bevor sie mich töten, sagen sie Voldemord, dass ich, Alicia Draziela Malfoy einen interessantes Angebot für ihn habe!"

Der Mann zögerte, ließ den Zauberstab jedoch nicht sinken. Hinter ihm erschien eine andere Gestalt. Es war Lucius, der sie vielsagend anlächelte.

Mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung bat er seine Tochter einzutreten. „Wir wussten, dass du der Macht nicht wiederstehen konntest!"

Alicia ignorierte den Verbrecher, der eigentlich nach Askaban gehörte, wo er ja auch schon eine Weile gesessen hatte.

Sie wurde in einen verdunkelten Raum gebracht, in dessen Mitte ein Sessel stand, auf dem eine Gestalt saß und seine Schlange liebevoll streichelte.

„Was für ein Angebot hast du für mich? Auserwählte!" Alle anderen im Raum hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet und sie wusste nun wieder zu entkommen ohne zu sterben wäre unmöglich. Sie hatte beschlossen es zu tun, nun gab es kein Zurück mehr!

„Ich biete Ihnen einen Tausch an! Mich für meinen Bruder!"

Voldemord stand aus seinem Sessel auf und lächelte sie an. Ja, er hatte endlich, was er wollte.


	9. Vereinbarungen

Kapitel 8: Vereinbarungen

Anmerkungen: Zu aller erst möchte ich an dieser Stelle klar stellen, dass Alicia nicht die Alicia aus der Gryffindormannschaft ist! Mir ist erst eben, als ich mal wieder gelesen statt geschrieben habe, aufgefallen, dass es in der Quidditchmannschaft auch eine Alicia gibt, aber wie gesagt ich habe nicht sie gemeint, als ich Malfoys Schwester diesen Namen gegeben habe!

Außerdem möchte ich mich noch mal bei Lady Mariann bedanken, die mir bisher als einzigste einen Kommentar geschrieben hat. Ich hoffe, dass du mir treu bleibst und das dir Story auch weiterhin gefällt!

Ansonsten gilt auch für alle anderen immer schön Kommis schreiben! Entweder hier unten auf der Seite oder an Schizo89web.de! Die FF ist übrigens unter dem selben Titel auch auf Animexx.de zu finden! Ich achte auch immer darauf, dass sie auf beiden Seten möglichst gleich weit ist, nur sind die Kappis hier schneller online! Na ja genug gelabert, auf zu Kapitel nummer 8! Viel Spaß beim Lesen

eure Schizo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich biete Ihnen, was sie doch schon die ganze Zeit haben wollten? Die Auserwählte, auf Ihrer Seite! Und dafür müssen sie nur ein kleines Opfer bringen!" „Glaubst du tatsächlich, du bist in der Position zu verhandeln!" diesmal lächelte Alicia.

„Entweder Sie nehmen den Handel an, oder Sie töten mich hier auf der Stelle! Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass es keine anderen Möglichkeiten gibt! Also, wie sieht's aus?"

Voldemord schien nicht verärgert sondern überlegte tatsächlich, ob er auf ihr Angebot eingehen sollte. „Nenne mir deine Bedingung! Und ich werde darüber nachdenken!"

Zufrieden nickte Alicia und entspannte sich etwas.

„Ich will, dass Sie meinen Bruder gehen lassen! Draco Malfoy! Ich will, dass sie ihn freilassen, ihn von dem dunklen Mal erlösen und mir versprechen, dass ihm nichts passieren wird, weder durch Sie, noch durch einen Todesser oder einen unglücklichen Unfall! Ich verlange die absolute Gewährleistung, dass Draco nichts passieren wird!" Alle hielten geschockt die Luft an.

Sie hatte tatsächlich gewagt zu sagen, dass sie etwas von ihm verlangte und Lucius Malfoy trat schließlich sogar nervös vor, um sich für das Verhalten seiner Tochter zu entschuldigen, dass er bei ihrer Erziehung leider versagt habe, doch Voldemord wirkte nicht so, als wäre kurz davor Alicia zu töten.

Nein, viel eher schien er von der Anbiederung seines Anhängers verärgert, denn er winkte ihn beiseite, woraufhin er schnell wieder zurücktrat.

„Du gefällst mir! Stimmt es, dass du deinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hast? Und das erfolgreich?" fragend sah er ihr in die Augen. Alicia hielt seinem Blick stand, nickte jedoch kurz dabei.

„Du weißt, wie du bekommst, was du willst! Das ist eine Eigenschaft, die ich durchaus schätze!" er drehte sich weg und schritt nun im Raum hin und her. Er sah Alicia jedoch regelmäßig immer wieder in die Augen, um zu sehen, wie sie reagierte. Doch sie gab sich keine Blöße. Hielt seinem kalten, bösartigen Blick immer wieder stand. Bewegte sich jedoch selber nicht, sondern stand nur da und sah Voldemord an.

„Du zeigst keinen Respekt, obwohl du weißt, wer ich bin und zu was ich fähig bin, weil du genau weißt, das es für dich nicht erforderlich ist. Du kennst deine Position und weißt sie zu nutzen! Du bist intelligent Mädchen! Aber du warst dumm genug deine Freiheit aufzugeben für einen anderen Menschen! Das ist deine Schwachstelle! Du bist hier hergekommen, hast mir deine Bedingungen genannt und mir damit gleichzeitig deine Schwachstelle genannt. Ich nehme nicht an, dass dir das nicht bewusst war, im Gegenteil, ich denke du bist dir dieser Tatsache voll und ganz bewusst! Und auch das ist für dich taktisch günstig, denn du weißt, dass ich so eine Absicherung habe und dein Angebot kaum ausschlagen kann!" Wieder drehte er sich um, ging zum Kamin, sah nachdenklich in die Flammen, bevor er sich schließlich lächelnd umdrehte. „Du hast gewonnen, Alicia, nicht wahr! Ich werde dein Angebot annehmen! Ich werde deinen Bruder in Ruhe lassen und ich werde veranlassen, dass meine Todesser dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihm kein Haar gekrümmt wird! Im Gegenzug wirst du zu einem meiner Leute und bietest mir deine Macht an! Gib deinen Arm her, damit wir den Pakt besiegeln können!"

Alicia zögerte, doch dann ging sie auf den Lord zu und machte dabei ihren rechten Unterarm frei.

Mit seinem Zauberstab berührte er ihre Haut und sofort entstand dort eine sich windende Schlange! Das Mal der Todesser! Es schmerzte höllisch, doch Alicia schrie nicht, verzog nicht mal eine Miene. Nein, diese Genugtuung, wollte sie ihm nicht geben.

Schließlich nahm Voldemord ihre rechte Hand und hob sie in die Luft.

„Begrüßt mit mir unser neustes Mitglied! Alicia Malfoy! Die Auserwählte, die uns zum Sieg und an die Macht führen wird!"

Das Haus, in dem sie sich befanden, bebte nun von dem ausbrechenden Jubelgeschrei. Alicia lächelte unsicher und ihren Augen spiegelte sich eine tiefe Trauer. Sie hatte es getan. Ja, sie war wirklich zu allem bereit gewesen.

Zur selben Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin.

„Argh! Verdammt, warum brennt das Mal so? Doch wohl nicht etwa, weil ich den Auftrag noch nicht ausgeführt habe?" Draco Malfoy krempelte seinen rechten Ärmel hoch, um einen Blick auf das Mal zu werfen. Doch was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken, die Augen weit vor entsetzen öffnen und geschockt auf seinen Arm starren, denn was er sah war... nichts! Es war weg! Das Mal war verschwunden!

Draco brauchte nicht lange, um eine Ahnung zu haben, was passiert war. „Alicia! Du dumme..." doch er brach ab und stand stattdessen aus dem Sessel auf, in dem er gesessen hatte.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber sein Ziel war der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo er hoffte, dass Alicia ihm entgegen kommen würde und seine Befürchtung sich als unwahr herausstellen würde.

Doch auf dem Weg zum Turm kamen ihm Potter und seine beiden Freunde entgegen. Und das alleine ließ ihn schon das schlimmste vermuten, schließlich waren die Granger und seine Schwester fast unzertrennlich gewesen.

„Hey Potter!" barsch ergriff er seinen Arm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wisst ihr wo Alicia ist? Ich muss sie dringend sprechen!" Harry wandte bei ihrem Namen den Blick nur zur Seite und riss sich von Draco los, Ron sah schüchtern zu Boden und Hermine... ja Hermine kam gerade direkt auf ihn zu, nahm ihn am Kragen und sah ihn wütend an. „Ein bisschen spät, findest du nicht! Sie ist weg! Wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten und ich nehme an, dass sie nichts vorhatte, dass sie nicht in große Gefahr bringen würde! Ja, du bist wirklich zu spät!" schloss sie und ließ den Slytherin los. Traurig drehte sie ihren Kopf weg und Draco sah sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt.

Er krempelte seinen Ärmel ein weiteres Mal hoch und hielt ihn Harry unter die Nase! „Was siehst du Potter?" „Nichts, was sollte ich denn sehen!" es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor er verstand. „Das dunkle Mal! Ich bin mir sicher du hattest eins!"

„Ganz recht Potter! Gut erkannt! Es ist weg! Und ich nehme an, dass Alicia dafür verantwortlich ist, und das heißt, dass sie sich für mich geopfert hat!" Er sah die drei an, als müsste jeder genau verstehen, was er jetzt meinte, denn er ging davon aus, dass Alicia ihnen alles erzählt hatte, doch nur Hermine schien wirklich zu verstehen!"

„Du meinst... sie ist zu Du-weißt-schon-wem gegangen und hat..." Draco nickte. Genau das war seine Vermutung. „Sie hat sich ihm wahrscheinlich angeschlossen, damit ich von ihm frei komme! Sie ist so dumm, warum nur hat sie das gemacht!"

KNALL

Hermine hatte Draco eine Ohrfeige verpasst in ihren Augen standen Tränen und Draco sah sie nur entsetzt an.

„Sie ist überhaupt nur wegen dir zurückgekommen! Nur weil sie sich schuldig gefühlt hat, dass du ein Todesser geworden bist, hat sie das getan! Verdammt Draco sie ist deine Zwillingsschwester! Kannst du wirklich nicht verstehen, warum sie ihr Leben für deins einsetzt, denn wenn du es nicht verstehen kannst, dann bist du das Opfer, dass sie gebracht hat nicht wert! Wenn wirklich stimmt, was sie mir über dich erzählt hat, dann beweise es mir!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Alicia dir oder euch über mich erzählt hat, aber ich war nie so stark wie sie! Ich hätte nie eine Chance gehabt! Sie war die Auserwählte, sie wollte es nie sein! Nun hat sie diese Rolle doch angenommen nur um mich zu retten, und das werde ich nicht zulassen! Hört zu! Ich weiß, ihr seid Freunde von ihr, deshalb frage ich euch! Es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber mir ist klar, dass ich sie niemals alleine retten könnte! Also, entweder ihr helft mir, oder ihr sorgt dafür, dass sie diese dumme Tat völlig umsonst gemacht hat!"

Er war zulange der Slytherin gewesen um nun freundlich um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hatte zu lange den Bösen spielen müssen, um nicht tatsächlich wie einer zu werden.

Aber seine Schwester, die einzige, die ihn wirklich jemals gekannt hatte, hatte sich für ihn geopfert, nun war es seine Aufgabe sie zu retten. Und er würde es tun, mit oder ohne die Hilfe von Harry und Co.!

„Also, was ist?" „Ich bin dabei!" völlig überraschend kam diese Antwort von Hermine. Ihre Stimme war völlig fest und vollkommen sicher. Es war klar, dass sie es völlig ernst meinte. Sie war entschlossen Draco zu helfen. Diese Entschlossenheit gab den Anstoß, dass auch Harry und Ron nach kurzer Zeit des Zögerns einwilligten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbeldore auch um Hilfe bitten!" meinte Harry, dem noch im selben Moment klar wurde, dass er genau das tat, was Alicia ihm kurz zuvor noch vorgehalten hatte.

„Nein, besser doch nicht!" warf er schnell hinterher.

„Ich gebe es nur ungern zu... aber wir werden auf die Hilfe des senilen alten Mannes angewiesen sein! Seht uns doch an! Vier Schüler die den dunklen Lord herausfordern wollen! Allein die Vorstellung ist lächerlich!"

Draco hatte recht. Vielleicht waren sie mit Ausnahme von Ron überdurchschnittliche Zauberer, wenn es um die Verteidigung ging, doch würde das wirklich für einen so mächtigen Zauberer ausreichen? Wohl kaum.

„Er wird nur versuchen uns aufzuhalten! Ihr habt recht, wir brauchen seine Hilfe, aber wir dürfen sie nicht direkt erbitten!" Hermine sah nachdenklich zur Decke. „Zuerst müssen wir ausfindig machen, wo Alicia sich aufhält, und dann dürfen wir ihm erst eine Nachricht per Eule schicken, wenn wir schon fast da sind! Dann ist es für ihn zu spät uns aufzuhalten, und er würde uns zu Hilfe eilen, damit wir nicht sterben!"

„Gar nicht schlecht der Plan! Granger! Doch wir dürfen niemandem etwas erzählen! Ich bin auf euch angewiesen! In Slytherin werde ich mit Sicherheit niemanden finden, der sich uns anschließen würde! Die sind doch alle Todesser, Kinder von solchen oder wollen unbedingt welche werden!"

Draco machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir dürfen uns nirgends treffen, wo uns jemand sehen könnte, aber ich denke, wir brauchen sowieso nicht solange zur Vorbereitung! Ich denke, ich weiß, wo sie ist!"

Erstaunt sahen ihn die drei an, doch sich nähernde Schritte unterbrachen das Treffen und um nicht auffällig zu wirken gingen sie alle ihrer Wege, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen verzogen sie sich nachdenklich zu den Sesseln. „Harry?" „Was ist Hermine?" „Danke, dass du uns helfen willst, obwohl Alicia all diese Sachen über dich gesagt hat!" „Sie hatte ja Recht! Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Junge, der alle anderen vorschiebt und die Verantwortung für sich selbst ablehnt!" „Sag das nicht Harry! Du bist doch auch schon so oft alleine gegen die dunklen Künste angetreten. Denk an Quirrell im ersten Jahr oder den Obelisken im zweiten. Du hast ganz alleine unzählige Dementoren vertrieben und du hast das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen, vielleicht wurde dir dabei auf die Sprünge geholfen, doch die Ausführung lag komplett bei dir! Und letztes Jahr, hast du der halben Schule Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beigebracht, also sag nicht, dass du immer alle vorschiebst!" dankbar sah Harry Ron an. Doch viel mehr Worte wechselten sie an diesem Tage nicht mehr. Sie waren viel zu besorgt wegen Alicia und viel zu aufgeregt, ob ihr Plan überhaupt funktionieren würde, oder ob sie einfach nur einen großen Fehler begangen.


	10. Verrat

Kapitel 9: Verrat

Hermine war fest entschlossen ihre Freundin zu retten und verbrachte in den nächsten Tagen noch mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich in der Bibliothek, um sich Informationen über die dunklen Künste, und wie man sich gegen sie währen konnte zu beschaffen.

Sie waren, was die Verteidigung anging, mehr oder weniger hinterher, schließlich hatte Umbridge letztes Jahr darauf bestanden keine praktischen Übungen zu machen. Sicher Harry hatte Hausübergreifend unterricht gegeben, doch dabei hatten sie auch nicht viel mehr gelernt, als dass, was Harry schon kannte.

Harry hatte versucht ihnen zu sagen, wie es war dem dunklen Lord gegenüber zu stehen, doch hatte nie auch einer von ihnen es wirklich begreifen können und wenn sie ehrlich waren, war doch keiner von ihnen besonders scharf auf diese Begegnung. Hermine seufzte. Nein, sie war nicht scharf darauf, aber sie wollte ihre Freundin auch nicht verlieren.

Sie schnaufte noch einmal, bevor sie das eine Buch weglegte und ein neues aus dem Regal nahm.

Harry und Ron waren nicht weniger besorgt wegen ihrem Vorhaben, vor allem wussten sie nicht, ob sie Draco wirklich trauen konnten und sie verstanden nicht, warum Hermine so schnell eingewilligt hatte.

Sicher er hatte nicht weniger besorgt ausgesehen, als sie alle drei zusammen, doch war er immer noch ein Slytherin. Er gab zu ein Todesser gewesen zu sein, doch das Mal war verschwunden und Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte.

Dass er so an hunderttausend Schulregeln brach kümmerte ihn weniger, das tat er schließlich ständig. Und ihr Vorhaben beinhaltete vom Schulgelände zu fliehen, was an sich schon schwierig genug sein würde. Dann wollten sie dem dunklen Lord gegenüber treten, der seit ihrer letzten Begegnung doch wieder wesentlich stärker geworden war und zu allem Überfluss war Harry nun auch noch gezwungen sich mit einem Slytherin, der ihn seine ganze Schulzeit lang nur gequält hatte, verbünden.

Die Sache beunruhigte ihn mehr, als er vor Ron zugeben wollte.

Er sah Ron an, zog jedoch seine Augenbraue hoch, als er Ron beobachtete.

Dieser hatte tatsächlich ein Buch vor der Nase, in dem keine Quidditchspieler herumflogen, und wären nicht die kurzen roten Haare gewesen, hätte man ihn sogar für Hermine halten können, so konzentriert las er in dem Buch.

Er überlegte, dass er ihn nicht unterbrechen sollte, bevor diese Phase wieder vorbei war und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu.

War er denn der einzige, der sich so große Sorgen machte, ob sie nicht einen großen Fehler begehen würden?

Ron saß tatsächlich im Sessel und hatte seine Nase in ein Schulbuch gesteckt.

Hermine war voll und ganz überzeugt, dass sie ihrer Freundin helfen würde und hatte sich nicht ein gegenteiliges Wort anhören wollen.

Ron, der nun mal der schlechteste Zauberer der Dreiergruppe war, wollte wenigstens etwas aufholen, um bei dem Unterfangen nicht komplett nutzlos zu sein, denn alleine gehen lassen wollte er Harry und Hermine nicht, schon gar nicht mit Draco Malfoy.

Leider gab es ein Problem.

Wie oft er auch diesen Absatz las, er verstand kein einziges Wort. Es schien alles in einer vollkommen anderen Sprache verfasst worden zu sein, wo zwischen durch ein paar Worte verteilt waren, die er kannte: die, in, und, dann...

Wörter, die ihm beim Textverständnis nicht wirklich weiterhalfen.

Kurz sah er auf. Harry war in Gedanken versunken und starrte ins Feuer, als würde er darin eine Antwort auf eine Frage erwarten, vor der aber gleichzeitig Angst hatte, denn es könnte ja die falsche Antwort sein.

Hermine war in der Bücherei und sie wollte er auch nicht stören, denn die Informationen die sie in dem Moment in sich aufnahm würden vielleicht noch sehr hilfreich sein. Hätte er gewusst, dass er leider Unrecht hatte, wäre er vielleicht in die Bücherei gekommen, um Hermine zu erlösen, doch er versuchte lieber weiter den Text in dem Buch zu verstehen.

Hermine war langsam am verzweifeln.

Sie suchte ein Buch nach dem anderen raus, doch nirgends war auch nur eine brauchbare Information zu finden. Alles was darin stand, war so ungenau formuliert, dass es einem kein Stück weiterhalf, oder es waren Informationen, die Hermine bereits kannte.

Natürlich hätte Hermine auf die Idee kommen können, dass einfach schon alles wusste, was man wissen könnte, doch sie redete sich immer wieder ein, dass das alles noch nicht reichte, um gut vorbereitet zu sein.

Alles in allem taten sie also alle das selbe. Verzweifeln.

Doch was war mit Draco?

Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin und starrte ebenso wie Harry ins Feuer, nur dass er keine Sekunde an ihrer Entscheidung zweifelte.

Nein, er starrte ins Feuer und hielt dabei ein Stückpapier in seiner Hand. Immer wieder sah er kurz auf das Foto, welches auch Alicia bei sich trug, und wieder ins Feuer.

Und trotz der Trance in der er sich befand, schaffte er es, dafür zu Sorgen, dass keiner dieses Bild sah. Irgendwann sah er ein, dass er wohl irgendwie merkwürdig aussehen müsse, wie er hier saß und gedankenverloren ins Feuer stierte, also packte er das Foto weg und stand auf.

Er hatte sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht die dunklen Künste zu studieren, ob freiwillig oder nicht, lassen wir dahingestellt.

Er wusste wahrscheinlich kaum weniger, als Voldemord selber, dass redete er sich zumindest ein, denn er hatte Angst.

Ja, er hatte Angst, nicht nur um seine Schwester, viel eher, war er davon überzeugt, dass ihr zumindest körperlich nichts zustoßen würde, Voldemord war nicht so dumm, wie seine Eltern und würde die größte Quelle der Macht, die er nun mit ihr besaß töten, nein er hatte Angst um sich selbst.

Das hatte er immer schon gehabt. Früher, wenn sich Alicia wiedersetzt hatte, war er immer brav gewesen, denn er wollte nicht genauso geschlagen werden, wie sie. Auch nachdem sie weg war, hatte er immer schön weiter die Befehle seiner Eltern aufgeführt, um nicht in Todesgefahr zu geraten. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde er nicht nur zu einem wahren Slytherin erzogen, sondern er wurde auch selber einer.

Wenn man eine Rolle zu lange spielt, ist sie ein Teil von einem geworden und sich ihr wieder zu entziehen ein Unterfangen, dass fast immer zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Doch er war entschlossen dazu. Was es ihm schwerer machte war, dass er, solange sie noch in der Schule waren, weiter den bösartigen, gehässigen Slytherin spielen musste.

Seit ihrer Abmachung im Turm waren nun mehrere Tage vergangen und sie hatten auch nicht wieder die Möglichkeit noch einmal in Ruhe zu reden, ohne auffällig zu wirken, gehabt.

Doch an diesem Morgen war Draco entschlossen, den Plan endlich in die Tat umzusetzen.

Die passende Gelegenheit Potter und den anderen eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, bot sich sogar schon beim Frühstück.

Ron stand gerade vom Tisch auf, als Draco auf ihn zuging. Er machte ein verärgertes Gesicht und schubste Ron aus dem Weg, dabei steckte er ihm unauffällig einen Zettel in den Umhang. Draco war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er das auch kapieren würde. Ron warf ihm ein paar billige Beleidigungen hinterher, setzte sich dann wieder und tat sich noch eine Portion auf. Dann beugte er sich zu Hermine, die neben ihm saß, aber ebenfalls aufstehen wollte.

Leise flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. „Malfoy hat mir gerade was in den Umhang gesteckt, vielleicht eine Nachricht!" (irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl Ron ist an dieser Stelle zu... zu schlau! Kann das sein?) Hermine nickte und blieb sitzen, bis Ron fertig war. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam mit Harry aus der Halle.

Sie verkrochen sich in eine einsame Ecke und vergewisserten sich, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte oder zusah.

Ron griff in seinen Umhang und holte ein kleines Stück Pergament daraus hervor.

„Um Mitternacht am Eingang!" las er vor. „Na der hats ja nicht mit vielen Worten!"

Schnell steckte er das Papier wieder weg.

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Dann geht's heute Nacht, endlich los! Ich denke wir sollten dann besser ausgeruht sein! Wir gehen den Tag am besten ganz entspannt an, die Freistunden nutzen wir noch für ein paar letzte Vorbereitungen und heute Abend gehen wir früh schlafen, damit wir um Mitternacht fit sind!"

„Geht nicht! Ich hab heute wieder mal ne private Stunde bei Dumbeldore!" kam es von Harry, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Dann musst du dich halt beeilen und dich am besten schon vorher ausruhen! Heute geht es um alles, Harry!" Harry nickte, doch sein Blick wirkte traurig.

Allerdings bemerkten dies weder Hermine noch Ron.

Schließlich, es war kurz vor Mitternacht, verließen sie den Turm, doch Harry schien besorgt und sah sie mit entschuldigendem Blick an. Hermine und Ron verstanden nicht genau warum, aber sie dachten nicht weiter darüber nach. Als sie am Eingang angekommen waren, wurden sie jedoch nicht nur von Draco erwartet.

Harry stellte sich schnell vor seine Freunde und sah sie noch einmal entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte das nicht zulassen! Das ist Wahnsinn!"

Dumbeldore sah sie sauer an. „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein? In so einer Situation das Schulgelände unerlaubt verlassen wollen, und das auch noch zu so einer Uhrzeit! Ihr geht sofort wieder auf eure Zimmer, und eins sage ich euch! Ich werde euch im Auge behalten! Nicht auszudenken, was euch hätte passieren können!"

Und mit einem Schlag war Harry der böse in der Gruppe. Hermine, Ron und Draco sahen ihn allesamt giftig an. „Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben Potter!" sagte Draco, bevor er stinksauer in die Kerker verschwand.

Hermine und Ron erwiesen ihm nicht die Freundlichkeit ihm noch irgendwas zu sagen. Er hatte gehofft sie würden etwas sagen, wie ‚wir verstehen das ja' oder ‚es ist wahrscheinlich besser so' sogar über einen Anpfiff, was für ein Arschloch er sei, wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als das, was darauf folgte. In den folgenden Tagen sprach keiner von den beiden auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihm, sie taten sogar so, als wäre er überhaupt nicht mehr existent.

Und zum ersten Mal begann Harry daran zu zweifeln, ob er wirklich richtig gehandelt hatte, in dem er sie an Dumbeldore verraten hatte.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Alicia an einem Fenster im Quartier des dunklen Lords und sah sich die Sterne an. Als sie wieder einmal einen Blick auf ihren Arm warf, floss ihr wieder eine Träne am Gesicht herunter. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Bruder ihr Opfer zu schätzen wusste und nichts unüberlegtes Tun würde. Als sie jemanden hinter sich hörte wischte sie schnell wieder ihre Träne ab und sah ihn mit einem kalten Blick, den sie in dieser Woche perfektioniert hatte, an.


	11. Versöhnung

Kapitel 10: Versöhnung

Nach etwa einer Woche, die für Harry eine halbe Ewigkeit gewesen war, da er ja keine Freunde mehr hatte und Malfoy ihn noch mehr als üblich provozierte, hielt Ron es nicht mehr länger aus.

Schon in dem Moment in dem er Dumbeldore gesehen hatte und in dem Harry seine Schuld zugegeben hatte, hatte Ron gewusst, dass es so besser war, doch war er nicht sonderlich von der Vorgehensweise begeistert gewesen. Denn Harry hatte sie verraten, wenn vielleicht auch aus den richtigen Gründen hätte er doch vielleicht wenigstens mit ihnen reden können.

Doch nach dieser Woche, in der er seinen Freund vermisst hatte, war sein Groll auf ihn verflogen und beschloss Harry zumindest seine Enttäuschung kund zu tun.

Während Harry alleine an einem Fenster stand und auf den See hinunter starrte, näherte sich Ron ihm von hinten.

Unsicher berührte er mit seiner Hand kurz Harrys Schulter, der sich daraufhin umdrehte und ihn überrascht ansah. „Ich dachte ihr redet nicht mehr mit mir!" Harry hörte sich eingeschnappter an, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte und Ron, der auch so schon nervös genug war, wurde nun noch unsicherer.

„Ja weißt du..." begann er. Er traute sich nicht, Harry in die Augen zu sehen und so beobachtete er seine eigenen Füße. „... was du da gebracht hast, war ja schon ganz schön... na ja... heftig! Du hättest ja wenigsten vorher mal mit uns reden können! Weißt du... ich dachte wir wären Freunde aber..." Ron brach ab. Ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht, was er noch hätte sagen können.

Doch Harry durchbrach die Stille, die danach entstanden war. „Ihr habt ja recht! Ich habe euch verraten, aber ihr wart so entschlossen, dass es sowieso nichts gebracht hätte mit euch zu reden! Wenn wir tatsächlich gegangen wären... ich bin mir sicher, wir hätten keine Chance gehabt... wir hätten unser eigenes Grab geschaufelt und wären gleich noch hineingesprungen, bevor wir uns selber vergraben hätten! Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Ron sah ihn einfach nur an. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, Entsetzen, Verwunderung und Eingeständnis, doch sagen tat er nichts.

„Alicia war auch meine Freundin, und was sie zu mir gesagt hat, war mit Sicherheit nicht der Grund für das, was ich getan habe. Und für meinen Verrat gibt es sicherlich auch keine wirkliche Entschuldigung, schließlich habe ich euer Vertrauen missbraucht, aber gerade weil wir Freunde sind, konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass ihr auch noch draufgeht!

Draco hat in seiner blinden Sorge ebenso wie Hermine den Blick für die Wirklichkeit verloren! Sonst hätten sie sich mit Sicherheit nicht so etwas ausgedacht, ohne auf die Risiken Rücksicht zu nehmen! Wenn wir Alicia wirklich helfen wollen, dann müssen wir es auf einem anderen Wege versuchen! Denn ich will nicht noch mehr Leute verlieren, die mir am Herzen liegen!" (boah, ist der heute mal wieder weise! Ich muss echt mal wieder versuchen die Charas wieder mehr IOC statt OOC zu machen!)

Jetzt tat es Ron erst recht leid, dass er so lange nicht mehr mit Harry gesprochen hatte. Er drückte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter, die diesem Symbolisieren sollte, dass er ihm verziehen hatte. „Ich rede mal mit Hermine, und dann denken wir uns einen weniger riskanten Plan aus!"

Harry lächelte leicht, bevor Ron ihn wieder losließ um nach Hermine zu suchen.

Wie erwartet fand er sie in der Bücherei, über ein paar Büchern brütend, sie hatte die Suche noch nicht aufgegeben.

Er setzte sich ihr Gegenüber an den Tisch und räusperte sich leicht. „Was ist Ron? Gibt's irgendwas neues?" sie sah müde aus. Unter ihren Augen waren große blaue Tränensäcke und insgesamt machte sie den Eindruck, sie hätte seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen, und wie Ron vermutete, war genau das auch der Fall.

„Hör mal Hermine... ich denke du solltest dir mal eine Pause gönnen! Du sitzt jetzt schon seit einer Woche fast nur über den Büchern! Du müsstest sie ja mittlerweile alle auswendig können!"

„Nein, da sind noch etwa zwanzig Bücher, die ich erst zehn mal gelesen habe! Vielleicht hab ich irgendwas übersehen!" geschockt blickte Ron seine Freundin an. Er hatte das nur im Scherz gemeint, doch Hermine hatte ihm im Ernst geantwortet. Schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er sie irgendwie von hier wegbringen musste.

Er beugte sich über den Tisch, schloss bestimmt das Buch in dem Hermine gerade las, ergriff ihr Handgelenk, kam um den Tisch und zerrte sie mit sich aus der Bücherei heraus. Zuerst war Hermine entsetzt und meinte, was ihm denn einfallen würde, doch sie gab es bald auf sich zu wehren und ließ sich mitziehen. Ihre Kräfte waren am Ende.

„Jetzt werden wir erst mal etwas essen, denn ich hab dich schon seit mindestens fünf Tagen nicht mehr essen gesehen und dann wirst du dich erst mal richtig ausschlafen, und wenn du dann wieder bei Verstand bist, werden wir in aller Ruhe reden. Hast du mich verstanden?" Doch er blieb nicht stehen oder drehte sich zu ihr um, um auf eine mögliche Antwort zu warten, nein, er zerrte sie einfach weiter, denn Hermine hatte sowieso keine große Wahl.

Das Mittagessen in der großen Halle war schon fast beendet, doch Ron setzte Hermine auf die Bank vor einen sauberen Teller, tat ihr Essen auf und sagte dann, er würde noch nach etwas mehr suchen, da nicht mehr wirklich viel übrig war.

Während er den Tisch der Gryffindors entlang ging, packte er alles ein, was er finden konnte und als er zu Hermine zurückkam, war diese mit ihrer ersten Portion bereits fertig. Sie musste wirklich einen Mordshunger gehabt haben, kein Wunder nach fünf Tagen.

Hermine aß fast alles auf, von dem was Ron ihr noch auf den Teller lud, schließlich gingen sie gemeinsam zurück in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war müder, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte und so musste Ron ab und an mal verhindern, dass sie nicht einfach im gehen einschlief, sondern noch ein paar Minuten wartete.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum gingen sie an Harry vorbei, der sie leicht irritiert ansah. Hermine hob kurz die Hand, während sie schon wieder im Halbschlaf zu sein schien und grüßte Harry kurz. Ron glaubte nicht, dass sie das bewusst gemacht hatte, doch es weckte Hoffnung in ihm, dass auch sie Harry verzeihen würde.

Vor der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen vertraute Ron seiner Schwester Hermine an, die sie dann hochbegleitete.

Als sie wenig später wieder runterkam meinte sie: „Sie hat sich hingelegt und war sofort weg!" „Kein Wunder! Sie hat seit einer Woche kein Auge mehr zugetan! Na ja, danke Ginny!" meinte Ron nur und leistete dann Harry Gesellschaft, doch Ginny wollte sich nicht so leicht abspeisen lassen.

„Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt? Erst redet ihr eine Woche lang nicht mit Harry, dann ist Hermine aus irgendeinem Grund fest entschlossen nicht zu schlafen und zu allem Überfluss hat mir bis heute noch keiner eine klare Antwort darauf gegeben, was mit Alicia ist!" Ron sah seine Schwester an, doch er wollte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Was sie vorhatten, war auch mit einem weniger riskanten und besser durchdachten Plan, immer noch gefährlich genug und er wollte seine Schwester nicht auch noch da hineinziehen.

„Ginny! Glaub mir, es ist das Beste, wenn du uns jetzt einfach in Ruhe lässt!" sagte er mit müder Stimme, er hatte keine Lust sich irgendeine Lüge auszudenken. „Aber danke noch mal für deine Hilfe!" „Ron..." setzte sie an, doch der erschöpfte Blick ihres Bruders ließ sie abbrechen. „Kein Problem!" Dann verschwand sie.

Nun sah Harry seinen Freund an, der wirklich einen sehr erschöpften Eindruck machte. „Ron, du siehst fast genauso fertig aus wie Hermine eben! Wie hast du sie überhaupt dazugebracht, dass sie mich gleich so ‚normal' begrüßt!"

Er sah Harry an. „Hab ich nicht! Sie war wahrscheinlich einfach nur so müde, dass sie ihre Wut auf dich vergessen hat! Ist doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Na ja, ich bin ziemlich müde, ich werd auch ins Bett gehen! Weck mich, wenn Hermine vor mir wieder runter kommt! Und..." er machte eine kurze Pause, „... und sprich sie besser nicht an! Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich vorher noch mal mit ihr Rede!" Nachdem Harry genickt hatte, ging Ron ebenfalls zu Bett. Er hatte selber seit mehreren Nächten nicht mehr geschlafen.

Er hatte den Schlaf dringend nötig.

Hermine wachte nicht vor ihm auf, denn vor ihrem Fenster machte wahrscheinlich auch keine Eule einen Heidenlärm. Die genannte Eule war jedoch nicht mal an Ron gerichtet, sondern an Harry, der gerade auf seinem eigenen Bett lag und das Gesicht in einen Tagespropheten vergraben hatte. Als er die Eule ins Zimmer ließ, war Ron bereits aufgewacht, da er jedoch auch lange genug geschlafen hatte, um wieder mehr oder weniger erholt zu sein, schaffte er es nicht, noch einmal einzuschlafen.

Schlaftrunken wendete er sich an Harry. „Wer schreibt dir denn?" Harry sah ihn entschuldigend an, entfaltete dann das Pergament, dass er zuvor der Eule abgenommen hatte und meinte dann es wäre von Lupin.

Augenblicklich war Ron wirklich wach und sprang aus seinem Bett.

„Von Lupin? Was schreibt er?" Harry las laut vor:

„Lieber Harry und auch schöne Grüße an Hermine und Ron,

es ist zwar sehr unsicher auf diesem Weg noch Nachrichten zu senden, doch denke ich, dass es wichtig ist, dass besonders du, Harry, schnell darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden solltest. Da ich jedoch nicht weiß, wann Dumbeldore uns das nächste mal beehrt und wir ihn in Kenntnis setzen können, damit er es an dich weitergibt habe ich beschlossen dir selber einen Brief zu schreiben.

Wir haben Informationen erhalten nach denen die Gegenseite vor einigen Wochen beträchtlich an Macht dazu gewonnen hat, nachdem sie ein neues Mitglied ‚anwerben' konnten.

Leider haben wir noch keine näheren Informationen, doch selbst wenn, wäre es töricht dir diese in einem Brief mitzuteilen.  
Ich möchte dich nur um eins bitten Harry.

Pass auf dich auf, und tu nichts unüberlegtes geh am besten zu Dumbeldore und berichte ihm davon, er sollte sich schnell mal wieder bei uns melden.

Mit freundlichem Gruß

Remus Lupin"

Eigentlich war es enttäuschend, denn in dem Brief stand nichts, was sie nicht schon gewusst hätten, sogar noch weniger.

„Tja, die Todesser haben ja nicht lange darauf gewartet mit ihrer neuen Macht anzugeben, aber das bedeutet dann ja auf jeden Fall, dass Alicia noch am Leben ist!" vermutete Harry.

Ron war ebenfalls enttäuscht, doch war er der Meinung, dass man den Brief Hermine zeigen sollte. „Das wäre dann doch zumindest schon mal ein Grund, warum ihr miteinander reden müsst, oder nicht!"  
Harry tat zuversichtlich, war sich jedoch nicht so sicher, wie Ron.

Gemeinsam gingen sie also mit dem Pergament in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war ziemlich leer und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihnen auch wieso. Es war schließlich schon beinahe Mitternacht und am nächsten Tag hatten sie schließlich alle Unterricht. Auch die letzten verzogen sich nun langsam gen Schlafräume, bis Ron und Harry ihn für sich hatten.

Doch nun war die Frage, wie sie Hermine erreichen könnten. Wenn sie Pech hatten, würden sie die ganze Nacht hier warten, und Hermine würde nicht kommen, doch das passierte nicht.

Hermine war nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf schon wieder hellwach und so wollte sie ihr Studium der Bücher fortsetzen, als sie jedoch runter kam, hielten Harry und Ron sie sofort auf.

Wütend sah sie Harry an, doch auch Ron bedachte sie mit einem leicht säuerlichen Blick schließlich schien er sich ja wieder mit dem Verräter abzugeben.

„Bevor du gleich wieder sauer wirst... Harry hat gerade einen Brief von Lupin bekommen, der Malfoys Theorie bestätigt. Was Alicia angeht, mein ich. Er nennt zwar keine Namen, aber er meinte, dass die Gegenseite scheinbar ein neues Mitglied haben soll, das sehr große Macht besitzt! Ich nehme an, dass er Alicia meint!"

„Zeig mal her!" meinte sie ohne umschweife an Harry gerichtet. Sie war noch immer sauer auf ihn, deshalb sah sie nicht ein wertvolle Zeit mit Höflichkeiten zu verschwenden.

„Du hast Dumbeldore nichts davon gesagt, was sie getan hat? Er weiß noch gar nicht, dass sie sich dem dunklen Lord geopfert hat!" Harry verneinte.

„Na ja, jetzt haben wir sowieso keine große Wahl mehr, oder? Wir müssen Dumbeldore bescheid sagen. Sicher, ich wollte es nicht, weil er Alicia vielleicht in größere Gefahr bringen würde, als wir.

Der dunkle Lord nimmt Dumbeldore viel ernster, uns hätte er vermutlich unterschätzt und wir hätten ihn dadurch vielleicht austricksen können, doch wenn Dumbeldore versucht hätte, sie zu befreien, dann hätte er sicher keine Rücksicht genommen!"

„Und was sollen wir dann jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Die Lage hat sich geändert. Die Todesser planen anscheinend etwas, sonst hätten sie wahrscheinlich nicht gleich ihre Karten auf den Tisch gelegt, dass heißt, dass wir uns beeilen müssen! Ich denke wir sollten doch zu Dumbeldore gehen! Wenn wir ihm sagen, dass wir nicht wollen, dass er Alicia irgendwie gefährdet, denkt er sich vielleicht einen Plan aus, mit dem wir sie befreien können! Wir müssen sie befreien, bevor sie von ihr verlangen ihre Fähigkeiten für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen!"

„Ja, dass könnte für unsere Seite ziemlich schlecht ausgehen!" meinte Ron, der einfach auch nur mal etwas sagen wollte, doch Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. „Sicher, das auch, aber das meine ich nicht! Müsste sie ihre Kräfte für die dunkle Seite missbrauchen würde sie das nicht verkraften! Sie zu töten wird für die Todesser nicht leicht werden, denn ich habe gelesen, dass Flüche, auch die unverzeihlichen Flüche, nur wenig bis gar keinen Schaden bei Zauberern, wie Alicia anrichten können. Jedenfalls ein paar körperliche Schäden würde sie sicher besser überstehen, als ihre psychischen, wenn sie sie dazu zwingen! Deshalb müssen wir es einfach riskieren! Harry, hol den Umhang, wir müssen sofort zu Dumbeldore!" sagte sie entschieden.

Ron und Harry waren nicht ganz hinterher gekommen, aber Harry tat, was sie von ihm verlangte und unter den Tarnumhang gezwängt machten sie sich zu dritt, wie früher, auf den Weg zu dem Büro des Schulleiters.

tbc

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ich werde mich bemühen bald weiter zu schreiben! Bis dahin immer schön Kommis schreiben

eure Schizo


	12. Viele Probleme und kaum Lösungen

Kapitel 11: Viele Probleme und kaum Lösungen

(so, jetzt geht's weiter! Aber ich denke, dass die neuen Kappis ja nicht solange auf sich haben warten lassen! Ich glaube es war höchstens ne Woche, na ja, ist ja auch egal! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! von hier an nähert ihr euch immer weiter dem Finale! Ich erwarte Kommis und zwar nicht zu knapp! g)

„Sagt mal, glaubt ihr, Dumbeldore ist überhaupt da? Ich meine... heute morgen war er wieder nicht beim Frühstück, vielleicht ist er ja noch unterwegs!" überlegte Ron auf halbem Weg. „Tja, wir können nur hoffen! Es ist wichtig, dass wir ihn sprechen!" entgegnete Hermine und deutete ihnen danach still zu sein, da sie glaubte etwas gehört zu haben.

Schließlich kamen sie bei den Steinfiguren an, die die Treppe zu Dumbeldores Büro überwachten. Harry nannte das Passwort und sie gaben den Weg frei.

Die kleine Gruppe, immer noch unter den Tarnumhang gezwängt quetschte sich nun die schmale Treppe hinauf, bis sie vor der Tür angekommen waren.

Harry wollte gerade den Tarnumhang ablegen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Noch nicht! Ich glaube Dumbeldore ist da! Und ich glaube er hat Besuch! Hört doch mal hin!" sie lauschten, und tatsächlich hörten sie zwei Stimmen. Die von Dumbeldore und die von Snape.

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich kann diesen Lehrer einfach nicht leiden, und ich will auch nicht glauben, dass er wirklich auf unserer Seite steht!" stöhnte Harry, doch Hermine zog sie mit ihren Armen zurück in eine Ecke. Sie drückte sich und die Jungs so fest an die Wand, dass man sie selbst ohne Umhang fast als ein Teil der solchen betrachten konnte. „Hscht! Ich glaube Snape kommt gleich raus!" zischte sie, kurz bevor sich die Tür öffnete und Snape sich verabschiedete.

Als dieser hinter sich die Tür schloss, murmelte er etwas vor sich hin, was die drei, nur zu gut verstanden. „Alter Narr, wenn der wüsste... Aber er wird sich noch wudern!"

„Ha!" kam es von Harry, doch Hermine und Ron hielten ihm schnell die Hand vor den Mund, und nachdem Snape zwar einen verwirrten und misstrauischen Blick in die Ecke geworfen hatte, ging er die Treppe herunter und verschwand.

Wieder ging die Tür auf, und die drei, die sich gerade entspannen wollten, hielten ein weiteres Mal die Luft an. „Wollt ihr drei nicht endlich reinkommen?" meinte ein erschöpft aussehender Dumbeldore.

Harry zog den Umhang beiseite und sie traten ein.

„Seid ihr hier, wegen Remus Brief? Ich war vorhin bei ihnen, den Brief hat er nur kurz vorher abgeschickt gehabt!" erklärte er, während er den drei Schülern etwas zu Naschen anbot.

„Ja... nein..." Ron wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, Harry wollte den Mund aufmachen, doch Hermine war schneller, und so erklärte sie.

„Gut, wenn sie schon darüber bescheid wissen, dann können wir ja jetzt einen Plan ausarbeiten, um sie zu retten!" Dumbeldore sah sie verwirrt an. „Wen denn retten?" „Na Alicia! Wen den sonst!" Und plötzlich schien Dumbeldore wieder munter zu werden und zu verstehen.

„Aber natürlich, wie konnte ich das nur nicht bemerken! Sie ist die Macht, die der Gegenseite jetzt untersteht! Aber... wieso? Sie hasst die Todesser, nie würde sie einer von ihnen werden! Nicht..." „Nicht ohne triftigen Grund! Ich weiß! Sie hat ihren Bruder freigekauft!" unterbrach Hermine den alten Zauberer.

„Wie konnte ich das nur nicht mitkriegen! Ich hab ja nicht mal mitbekommen, dass sie nicht mehr da ist!"

„WAS?" ein erstickter Schrei Hermines, die ihr ihre Gesichtszüge so festfrieren ließ, dass nun Harry ihren Part übernahm. „Sie ist jetzt seit ungefähr zwei Wochen weg! Vor etwa einer Woche, als ich Sie gebeten habe uns aufzuhalten, da wollten wir sie retten, es tut mir leid, dass ich es Ihnen nicht erzählt habe!"

„Ihr wisst schon seit einer Woche, dass Alicia sich Voldemord angeschlossen hat?" aufgebracht betrachtete er seine Schüler, als Ron noch ein kleinlautes „seit zwei Wochen!" von sich gab.

„Dann haben wir durchaus ein Problem! Sie ist sehr mächtig, sollte sie ihre Fähigkeiten wirklich gegen uns einsetzen, sieht es für uns schlecht aus!" seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken, aus dem er in seiner Aufregung aufgestanden war.

Doch Hermine war nun empört, dass er sie nur als Waffe ansah und gar nicht an ihre Psyche dachte.

„Für sie wäre es noch viel Schrecklicher! Sicher wir müssen Voldermort aufhalten, aber denken Sie auch nur eine Sekunde mal an die Menschen, die dahinter stecken? Sie hätten Alicia niemals an diese Schule kommen lassen dürfen! Sie hätten es verhindern müssen! Wissen Sie eigentlich, was sie alles durchgemacht hat? Wissen Sie das? Nein, für Sie ist es doch egal, was Sie ihr damit antun, Hauptsache, Sie können über ihre Macht verfügen! Sie sind nicht anders, als Voldermort, Sie manipulieren die Menschen auf die selbe Art und Weise! Nur zwingen Sie die Menschen nicht direkt Ihnen zu helfen!" Hermine war nun richtig Rage und es fiel ihr schwer wieder aufzuhören, doch Dumbeldore schien ihr nicht böse über das Gesagte. „Miss Granger, es tut mir leid, wenn Sie diesen Eindruck von mir bekommen haben, aber wie Ihnen unter Umständen aufgefallen sein mag, schicke ich die Leute nicht in den Tod und jedem steht es frei, ob er sich meiner Sache anschließt oder nicht! Vielleicht haben Sie recht, und ich habe bei meinem Wunsch, die Welt vor Vodelmord zu retten, die Gefühle Ihrer Freundin außer Acht gelassen, aber glauben Sie wirklich, dass sich Alicia von mir hätte aufhalten lassen? Sie hätte diese Welt dennoch wider betreten, denn ihre Sorge um ihren Bruder war größer, als ihre Angst, dass ihr dasselbe passieren könnte, wie vor ihrer Flucht!"

Hermine sah nun betreten zu Boden. Dumbeldore hatte Recht, er war nicht wirklich mit Voldemord zu vergleichen, und ihr Ausbruch tat ihr unheimlich leid.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine und Professor Dumbeldore, hatten Ron und Harry einen unfairen Nachteil. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprachen.

Was war denn so schrecklich gewesen? Sie hatten nie viel über Alicias Vergangenheit erfahren, zumindest nichts, was vor ihrem Treffen mit Sirius gewesen war. Also standen die beiden buchstäblich auf dem sogenannten Schlauch.

Nachdem jedoch etwa eine Minute des Schweigens vergangen war, raffte sie Harry auf, noch eine andere Frage zu stellen. „Was macht Alicia denn so mächtig! Ich meine... ok, sie kann Pflanzen wachsen lassen, das Wasser Wellen schlagen und so weiter, aber warum hat jede Seite so große Angst davor sie als Gegner zu haben? Sie kann doch noch nicht mal jemanden verfluchen!"

Dumbeldore sah ihn zuerst durchdringlich an, dann schweifte sein Blick zu Ron, der ebenso gespannt auf eine Antwort war, dann sah er zu Hermine, die jedoch nur besorgt aus dem Fenster sah. Schließlich erhob sich Dumbeldore und ging zum Fenster. Er sah ebenfalls hinaus, doch da er mit seinem Körper etwas von dem Licht nahm, und Hermine auch die Sicht, hatte er nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Alicia ist deshalb so mächtig, weil sie eine völlig andere Art der Magie beherrscht! Zauber, die aus einem Zauberstab kommen, zeigen auf solche Zauberer oft nur wenig, bis gar keine Wirkung! Einzig ein paar wenige Zauber, die man zusammen mit Zaubertränken und Kräuterwissen mischt, können ihr wirklich etwas anhaben! Wenn jetzt jedoch zwanzig oder mehr Zauberstäbe auf einen gerichtet sind, und man an eine Kindheit denken muss, in der man, durch seine schwache Abwehr doch von solchen Zaubern getroffen und gequält wurde, macht sich die Angst wieder in einem breit. Das Schild, dass die Zauber von ihnen fernhält ist etwas, dass bewusst aufgestellt wird, wenn jedoch die Angst zu groß wird, sind sie wie gelähmt und damit eigentlich völlig schutzlos.

Normaler Weise beherrschen Zauberstablose Magier nur eine Elementare Kraft! Luft, Wasser, Feuer oder Erde! Wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, beherrscht Alicia sie gleich alle vier.

Und damit beherrscht sie auch gleich noch eine fünfte Kraft, die nur durch die Vereinigung der Elemente entstehen kann. Diese Kraft hat keinen Namen, sie ist eigentlich nur eine Legende, denn noch nie hat sie jemand wirklich erlebt, aber diese Kraft soll von so unsagbarer Stärke sein, dass sie alles andere in den Schatten stellt.

Alicia hat diese Kraft einmal eingesetzt daher weiß ich, dass es nicht nur eine Legende ist! Doch kann Alicia diese Kraft noch nicht bewusst einsetzen, wahrscheinlich hat sie das auch nie gelernt, oder lernen wollen!

Wie dem auch sei, diese Kraft, die aus allen vier Elementen entsteht, ist das, wo hinter beide Seiten her sind!"

„Aber, wenn sie so mächtig ist, warum ist sie dann noch immer bei Voldemord? Ich meine... sie kann ihre Fähigkeiten doch sicher für eine Flucht nutzen, oder nicht? Auch ohne diese unglaubliche Macht!"

„Sicher das könnte sie, Ron!" mischte sich nun auch Hermine wieder ein. „Aber wenn sie das täte, würde sie damit das Leben ihrer Bruders gefährden! Sie hat sich Voldemord im Austausch für Draco angeschlossen, würde sie nun verschwinden, hätte Voldemord sicher keinen Grund mehr ihn am Leben zu lassen, und um die Rache ihrerseits muss er sich ja so gesehen auch keine Sorgen machen! Denkt mal an seine Horcruxe (wie man ja im 6. Band erfährt!)!"

Dumbeldore nickte.

„So sieht die traurige Wahrheit aus! Deshalb hilft es uns auch nichts, sie befreien zu wollen, denn damit würden wir nur entgegengesetzt ihres Wunsches Handeln und Mister Draco Malfoy wieder in Todesgefahr bringen! Wir haben nur eine Möglichkeit: Wir müssen die Horcruxe finden und sie zerstören, nur so können wir Voldemord entgültig töten und sowohl sie, als auch ihren Bruder retten!"

„Apropos Professor! Haben Sie einen Horcrux gefunden?" fing nun Harry an.

Dumbeldore sah ihn abermals durchdringlich an. „Ich glaube tatsächlich einen gefunden zu haben! Und eigentlich wollte ich dich bitten, mich zu begleiten!" sein Grinsen konnte er, bei Harrys Gesichtsausdruck nur schwer unterdrücken.

Auch Hermine sah ihn aufgeregt an. „Geh mit ihm Harry! Je eher ihr die Horcruxe findet und zerstört, desto leichter wird es für uns Alicia zu retten.

Harry nickte und Ron sah man deutlich an, das es ihn selber reizte mitzugehen. „Ron und ich bleiben hier! Nur für den Fall der Fälle!" Ron sah betreten zu Boden.

Er wäre wirklich lieber mit den beiden anderen auf den Ausflug gegangen.

„Aber Harry, ich würde es schätzen, wenn wir uns erst morgen auf den Weg machen würden, denn ehrlich gesagt sehnt sich mein Körper nach einer ganzer Menge Schlaf! Und bitte, tut nichts unüberlegtes! Nun geht!" sagte er bestimmt und die Schüler krochen wieder unter den Tarnumhang, um sich ohne Umschweife auf den Weg zu machen. Jedoch nicht, bevor sie sich noch einmal für seine Unterstützung bedankten.

tbc...


	13. Fragen über Fragen und keine Antworten

Kapitel 12: Fragen über Fragen und doch keine einzige Antwort

(ha, was ich fast vergessen hätte...

Herzlichen Dank, für die lieben Kommis! Diese Story scheint ja echt besser anzukommen, als meine anderen FFs, erst zwei Wochen online, und schon mehr Kommis, als auf alle meine anderen FFs hier zusammen! Na ja, noch einmal vielen Dank an Lady Mariane und Melethil! Wirklich, vielen, vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, dass die nachfolgendne Kappis euch nicht enttäuschen, auch wenn das Ende vielleicht ein bisschen überraschend ist! Wie dem auch sei, viel Spaß beim lesen!

Eure Schizo)

Am nächsten Tag, gingen die drei zwar in den Unterricht, doch waren sie die ganze Zeit hibbelig. Sie wussten nicht, warum es auch Hermine und Ron so ging, da sie ja schließlich im Schloss bleiben würden, aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sie endlich ihrem Ziel, Alicia zu retten, näher kamen.

Schließlich wurde Harry in Dumbeldores Büro gerufen.

Aber was war die Ganze Zeit über mit Alicia?

(Ich weiß, mein Hauptchara hat jetzt bestimmt schon drei Chappis nicht wirklich die Hauptrolle gehabt!)

Alicia war nun seit über zwei Wochen im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords. In dieser Zeit, hatte sie noch nichts für ihn erledigen müssen, doch Alicia machte sich keine Illusionen. Irgendwann würde der Dunkle Lord auf ihre Kräfte bestehen, sonst wäre er sicher nicht auf ihr Angebot eingegangen.

Vor diesem Tag fürchtete sie sich besonders. Sie hatte die Dunklen Künste immer gehasst und nun... ja... nun war sie eine von ihnen.

Zumindest behandelte man sie nicht schlecht, wenn man davon absah, dass sie das Haus nicht verlassen durfte. Sie hatte ein eigenes Zimmer, das Essen, war wirklich gut und niemand hatte ihr bisher einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen wollen, wobei sie natürlich bei nur einem Zauberstab nicht mehr so gelähmt war, dass er (der Fluch, nicht der Zauberstab g) ihr etwas hätte antun können.

Allerdings wurde sie ununterbrochen bewacht. Teilweise von Leuten, die anscheinend brennend an einem Gespräch interessiert waren, doch sie blockte immer schnell ab und sie verloren das Interesse.

Jedes mal, wenn ein Todesser den Raum betrat und sie abschätzend, kalt oder böse anfunkelte wich sie den Blicken nicht aus, sondern warf ihnen einen ebenso kalten Blick zurück, so dass viele von ihnen den Blick zuerst abwandten.

Auch vor ihren Eltern wurde sie bewahrt, denn Voldemord schien ihnen verboten haben Alicia gegenüber zu treten.

Alles in Allem schien die Situation für sie im Moment nicht allzu schlimm zu sein, doch wie gesagt, Alicia machte sich keine Illusionen.

Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Voldemord ihre Kräfte für sich einsetzen wollte.

Schließlich trat genau das ein. Alicia wachte am Morgen auf, als man ihr, wie auch sonst immer, das Frühstück brachte. Doch diesmal ging die Aktion nicht stumm vorüber, sonder der Todesser sprach sie an. „Der Dunkle Lord wünscht dich zu sehen!"

Alicia nickte und stierte den Mann finster an, bis er das Zimmer wieder verließ. Erst frühstückte sie in aller Ruhe, dann zog sie sich an. Nach etwa einer Dreiviertelstunde verließ sie ihr Zimmer.

Sie kannte das Haus nicht sehr gut, denn sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen stets ihrem Zimmer aufgehalten. Sie hatte nicht den Bedarf gehabt im Haus herumzustreunen und Todessern über den Weg zu laufen, die sie nur kalt und finster ansahen.

Sie ging durch die Flure, sie hatte keine Lust sich mit ihm zu treffen, aber sie hatte auch keine Angst. Er brauchte sie, er würde ihr also nichts antun, sie musste nur aufpassen, dass sie nichts tat, was Draco wieder in Gefahr brachte.

Auf ihrem Weg begegneten ihr viele Todesser, sie sah sie nicht an, ignorierte sie und ging erhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbei. Schließlich fand sie sich in dem Flur wieder, der zu Vodemords Wohnzimmer führte, der einzige Raum, wo er sich aufzuhalten schien.

Langsam trat sie über die Schwelle und ebenso langsam schlich sich nun doch ein leichtes Unbehagen ihr Bewusstsein. „Schön, dass du endlich kommst! Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du dich dazu herablässt hier zu erscheinen!" die dünne Stimme hatte dieselbe Wirkung, wie ein Messer, sie durchschnitt die Stille und Alicia schrak leicht zusammen.

All ihr Selbstbewusstsein, war mit diesen Worten zerschlagen und sie fühlte sich wieder, wie ein kleines Kind und sie wusste nicht einmal warum. Würde sie ihre Angst endlich unter Kontrolle kriegen hätte keiner von ihnen mehr eine Chance, sie auch nur ansatzweise zu verletzen.

Doch nun, da sie wieder im selben Raum, wie er war, war sie wieder wie gelähmt. Alicia hasste sich selbst dafür. Doch die eisige Stimme Voldemords durchschnitt ein weiteres Mal ihre Gedanken, bevor sie sich durchringen konnte etwas zu sagen.

„Ich brauche dich heute Abend! Mach dich bereit!" „J... ja!" sagte sie schließlich nach einigem Zögern und wollte sich wieder zum gehen wenden, denn eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht wissen, wofür genau er sie brauchte, doch bevor sie das Zimmer verlassen bekam sie noch ein paar Worte zu hören. „Und denk nicht mal daran den Befehl zu verweigern, sonst könnte ich unsere kleine Abmachung vergessen! Nun geh!"

Die beiden s im Wort vergessen hatten sich nur noch nach einem Zischen angehört, aber das machte ihr nicht annähernd so viel Angst, wie die Drohung, die er ihr entgegengeschleudert hatte. Was war das für ein Auftrag? Würde er so schrecklich sein, dass Voldemord an ihrem Wort zweifelte? Alicias Angst stieg in unendlich hohe Sphären.

Wie zum Teufel, war sie nur in diese ganze Situation geraten? Warum musste ausgerechnet sie die Auserwählte sein? Warum musste ausgerechnet sie eine Malfoy sein? Warum? Warum wurde sie geboren?

Und von diesem Augenblick an gab es nur noch zwei Gedanken in ihrem Kopf: Ihre Angst um ihren Bruder und der Wunsch zu sterben.

Das Problem war nur, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte ihren Bruder noch einmal im Stich lassen zu müssen.

Bis sie am Abend von einigen Todessern abgeholt wurde saß Alicia nur noch in ihrem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster.

Sie hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen und nichts mehr getrunken und als sie ihr Zimmer verließ erlebte sie alles um sich herum wie in Trance, denn noch immer gab es nur jene zwei Gedanken, an Schuldgefühle und Todessehnsucht, in ihrem Kopf.

Alicia wusste nicht mehr, wie sie hergekommen war, sie wusste nur, dass sie, als sie aus ihrer Trance endlich erwachte, vor den Toren Hogwarts standen.

Diese Tore, der Anblick der Schule, hatte sie endlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und ein schrecklicher Gedanke machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wollten doch wohl nie etwa die Schule überfallen? Oder etwa doch?

Eine Person, die vom Schloss her auf sie zukam, war nun zu sehen, bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte Alicia, dass es Snape war, der den Todessern das Tor öffnete.

Alicia bedachte er mit einem seiner schmierigen, hämischen Grinsen, bevor er sie allesamt zum Schloss hoch führte.

Und nun nahm ein neuer Gedanke sie völlig in Anspruch. Was genau würde sie hier tun müssen?

Hermine und Ron saßen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und Ron zog noch immer eine Miene, weil er so liebend gerne mit Harry mitgegangen wäre, doch Hermine versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, in dem sie mit ihm Zaubererschach spielte.

Sie waren fast alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und neben ihnen wurde das Feuer im Kamin schon immer kleiner.

Als Hermine aus dem Fenster sah, dachte sie, sie würde nur schwarz sehen, doch was sie sah, waren viele Lichter. Lichter, die dem Schloss immer näher kamen und ohne Umschweife packte sie Ron am Handgelenk und zog ihn aus seinem Sessel.

„Los, weck sofort alle Jungs! Ich glaube da betreten Todesser unser Schulgelände! Wir müssen uns irgendwie in Sicherheit bringen!"

„Aber Hermine, die kommen doch ohne Passwort gar nicht zu uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum!" meinte er trocken und wollte sich wieder hinsetzen, abgesehen davon, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, was die Todesser anging.

„Glaubst du, wenn sie es auf das Gelände schaffen, wäre dieses Passwort ein Problem? Ach komm schon Ron! Wer glaubst du würde sonst in solchen Scharen, um diese Uhrzeit, auf dem Schlossgelände herumlaufen?" sie deutete dabei aus dem Fenster, und als Ron ebenfalls all die Lichter gesehen hatte breitete sich Angst in seinem Gesicht aus. Mit quietschiger Stimme, wir sie von ihm in solchen Situation gewöhnt sind, und verzogenem Gesicht, tat er noch einmal kund, dass er jetzt lieber mit Harry und Dumbeldore auf der Suche nach dem Horcrux wäre.

„Jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen Ron!" meinte Hermine sauer, mit in die Hüften gestemmte Fäuste. „Wir müssen den Lehrern bescheid geben! Sofort!" Ron nickte und gemeinsam rannten sie durch die Flure. McGonagall suchten sie zuerst auf, ihr Büro war schließlich auch das Naheste. Geschockt blickte sie die Kinder an und wollte ihnen zuerst nicht glauben, doch als sie schließlich selber die Lichter erblickt hatte gab sie den Kindern recht und rief höchstpersönlich den Notstand aus.

Die Schüler wurden gebeten ihre Gemeinschaftsräume nicht zu verlassen, da dies die vorerst sichersten Plätze in der Schule waren.

Das Hermine, Ron, Ginny und noch ein paar andere der DA sich an diesen Befehl natürlich nicht hielten war ja klar gewesen.

Wieder vor dem Schloss.

Alicia wusste noch immer nicht, warum sie hier war, doch immer stärker manifestierte sich in ihr der Gedanke an eine gemeinsame Flucht mit Draco. Sie würde ihn mitnehmen und sie würde ihn beschützen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie auch Hermine nicht den Todessern überlassen wollte und außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl dann die ganze Zaubererwelt im Stich zu lassen.

Doch was kümmerte diese Welt sie? Immerhin hatte sie nie gute Zeiten hier erlebt! Und dann wurde ihr klar, dass das ja auch nicht stimmte. Die Zeit, die sie mit Hermine verbracht hatte, die sie mit Freunden und ohne Schläge verbracht hatte durchaus eine Zeit geworden war, an die sie sich gerne erinnern würde, wäre da nur nicht wieder die Tatsache, dass diese Zeit nun vorbei war, da sie sich dem dunklen Lord hergegeben hatte, um ihren Bruder zu schützen.

Was für einen Plan sie sich auch ausdachte, ihre Schuldgefühle machten ihn immer und immer wieder zunichte und es blieb nur noch die Möglichkeit den anderen die Zeit zu verschaffen Voldemord durch seine Horcruxe verletzbar zu machen. Denn nur so, hätten sie wirklich eine Chance alle mehr oder weniger unbeschadet die ganze verdammte Katastrophe zu überstehen.

Nur eine Frage hallte immer wieder durch ihren Kopf, als ihr das klar wurde. Eine einzige verzweifelte Frage, die ihr wahrscheinlich niemand vernünftig erklären konnte: Warum ausgerechnet sie?

tbc...


	14. Wenn Schüler machen, was sie wollen

Kapitel 13: Wenn Schüler sich den Lehrern widersetzen...

(sorry, das Kappi is ein bisl kurz geraten, aber dafür ist es auch schon das vorletzte! Im 14. Kappi kommt dann das große Finale, was viele enttäuschen wird, wie ich denke! Dennoch hoffe ich auf Kommentare und bitte um Entschuldigung, weil mir die letzten Kappis leider nicht so gut gelungen sind!)

„Alicia, du bringst ihr hier hoch zum höchsten Turm, damit er unsere Anwesenheit verkünden kann! Derweil, gehen wir schon mal rein und machen unseren Job. Wir erwarten, dass du deine Kräfte so gut es geht einsetzt, damit uns keine Flüche treffen! Das soll vorerst deine einzige Aufgabe sein! Zumindest wünscht der dunkle Lord nicht, dass du jemanden umbringst, also halte dich an deinen Job!"

Alicia nickte niedergeschlagen. Zumindest musste sie niemanden töten, doch diese Bestien zu beschützen war ihr auch nicht viel lieber.

Sie folgte dem genannten Todesser, den sie auf den Turm bringen sollte, doch als sie sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, fing der, der ihr eben bereits ihren Job mitgeteilt hatte, ein weiteres Mal an zu sprechen. „Und lass es dir nicht einfallen uns austricksen zu wollen und deine Freunde zu schützen! Den einzigen an den wir keine Hand anlegen dürfen ist dein lieber Bruder!" ein hämisches Grinsen blickte nun auf sie herab, während sie ihn einfach nur geschockt ansah. Würden sie wirklich alle töten? Ihre Freunde? Ihre Mitschüler? Alle, alle außer Draco?

Und plötzlich stellte sie den großen Fehler fest, den sie gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihren Bruder retten wollen und dabei alle anderen in unendlich große Gefahr gebracht! Sie würde Schuld an jedem verlorenen Leben sein, an jedem Tropfen Blut, der von nun an fließen würde.

Nur sie würde Schuld sein!

Derweil versammelten sich die mutigsten Mitglieder der DA und versuchten möglichst unauffällig durch die Gänge zu schleichen.

Doch McGonagall entdeckte sie. „Warum zum Teufel seid ihr nicht in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen?" Hermine erhob sich nun aus ihrer gebückten Haltung und sah der Hauslehrerin direkt ins Gesicht.

„Wir sind der Ansicht, dass es schwachsinnig ist dort zu warten! Wir haben das ganze letzte Jahr Schildzauber, Gegenflüche und noch vieles mehr geübt, um uns gegen diese Todesser wehren zu können. Vielleicht sind wir in Ihren Augen nur kleine Schüler, doch können wir uns nicht viel schlechter Verteidigen, als Sie, und ob wir Ihnen nun helfen die Schule zu verteidigen oder in unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen auf den sicheren Tod warten... Da entscheiden wir uns doch lieber dazu Ihnen zu helfen, um wenigstens eine kleine Chance zu haben!" Hermine war in ihrer Stimme so sicher und sie war selbst von diesen Worten so überzeugt, dass es auch den anderen schwer fiel ihre Begeisterung zu verstecken. Sicher, es würde gefährlich werden, doch keiner von ihnen wollte kampflos aufgeben, also nickten sie allesamt zustimmend.

„Ich habe verstanden! Aber versprechen Sie mir, dass sie versuchen nicht allzu unvorsichtig zu sein! Wie Sie ja wissen, ist der Schulleiter zur Zeit nicht anwesend. Diese Tatsache müssen wir kaschieren, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, also halten Sie sich zurück!"

Verdutzt blinzelte Hermine. Hatte die strenge Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor gerade zugestimmt, dass sie kämpften statt wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren? Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie dies alle begriffen hatten, doch als sich das Verständnis auf ihren Gesichtern breit machte lächelte die Lehrerin sie sogar an. „Versprechen Sie mir, dass keiner von uns sterben wird!" Es war ein tapferes Lächeln voll Verzweiflung, wie die Schüler nun feststellen mussten. „Das kann ich nicht, Professor!" sagte Hermine ehrlich und die Lehrerin nickte, bevor sie ging.

„Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal in so eine Situation geraten würde! Die Welt steht kurz vor dem Untergang, oder?" Rons Frage war keine Frage, es war eine Tatsache, die ihnen allen schmerzlich bewusst war, die sich jedoch keiner eingestehen wollte. Zuversichtlich winkte Hermine sie weiter. „Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können! Also weiter! Wir müssen die Schule verteidigen, bis Dumbeldore und Harry wieder da sind!"

An einer anderen Stelle des Schlosses hielt man sich ebenfalls nicht an das Verbot die Gemeinschaftsräume zu verlassen.

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum herrschte große Aufregung. Man hatte das Gerücht gehört, Todesser seien in Hogwards, und da wir uns ja nun im Slytheringebiet aufhalten, sollte es nicht weiter überraschend sein, dass diese Aufregung mehr aus Begeisterung als aus Angst bestand. Nur einer saß in sich gekehrt im Sessel und starrte in das verlöschende Feuer des Kamins und während er so in Gedanken versunken war durchfuhr ihn ein Gefühl wie ein Blitz.

Sofort stand er auf und verließ die Kellerräume. Bei dem ganzen Tumult nahm das jedoch keiner war.

Gezielt marschierte Draco durch die Schlossflure. Auf Potter war kein Verlass, dass war ihm jetzt mehr als klar geworden, doch wusste Draco, dass diese Granger alles geben würde, um ihre Freundin wieder zubekommen. Draco wusste nicht, warum sie bereit war, für sie alles zu geben, denn Draco hatte nie das Gefühl wahrer Freundschaft kennen gelernt. Blindes Vertrauen kannte er nur seiner Schwester gegenüber und sie waren schließlich Zwillinge.

Doch Draco wusste, dass er Hermine vertrauen konnte, und er wusste, dass seine Schwester in Hogwards war, und er wusste, dass er alleine nie an sie ran kommen würde.

Im zweiten Stockwerk trafen Draco und die kleine Gruppe der DA auf einander. Sofort erhoben die meisten ihre Zauberstäbe nur Hermine und Ron nicht. „Nehmt die Zauberstäbe runter! Er wird uns nicht angreifen!" „Woher willst du das wissen? Er ist doch nur ein dreckiger Slytherin, wahrscheinlich hilft er den Todessern!" kamen die zweifelnden Zurufe von hinten, doch Hermine und auch Draco sahen sich nur unverwandt an, ohne auf die anderen zu achten.

„Warum bist du hier? Willst du uns helfen? Dir ist klar, dass dann wahrscheinlich dein ganzes Haus gegen dich ist!" Draco nickte. „Alicia ist hier! Ich kann es spüren!" Sein Blick wanderte über die verschiedenen Mitglieder der DA, dann stellte er erst fest, dass Potter fehlte. „Was ist mit Potter? Versteckt er sich wieder hinter dem senilen alten Schulleiter?"

„Sprich nicht so abfällig über Dumbeldore! Er und Harry sind unterwegs um etwas zu finden, dass Voldemord wahrscheinlich schwächen wird, oder ihn zumindest nicht mehr so unantastbar macht!" Bei dem Namen zuckten die meisten zusammen, auch Ron, konnte sich einfach nicht an den Namen gewöhnen. Hermine sprach ihn jedoch mittlerweile ohne zu zögern aus. „Und woher weißt du, dass Alicia hier ist?"

„Wir sind Zwillinge! Ist so ne typische Zwillingssache! Nicht zu erklären!" ‚erklärte' Draco kurz angebunden. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie hier ist, und ich weiß, dass sie Angst hat! Aber alleine komm ich nicht an sie ran! Also erspart es mir euch um Hilfe zu bitten, denn das ist einfach nicht mein Stil!"

Seine Stimme war fest und die Verzweiflung darin nahm wahrscheinlich nur Hermine war. „Gut! Suchen wir sie! Diesmal wird uns Dumbeldore sicher nicht aufhalten!"

Als Hermine sich neben Draco stellte sahen sie alle nur fassungslos an. Wie konnte sich eine Muggelgeborene nur mit Malfoy, dem Feind, dem der sie immer Schlammblut genannt hatte, verbünden? Doch auch Ron stellte sich nun zu Hermine und Draco.

„Es ist in Ordnung!" meinte er. „Malfoy... ich meine Draco ist auf unserer Seite! Vielleicht ist er nicht gerade freundlich, aber er hasst die Todesser ebenso wie wir! Und haben nicht auch die meisten von euch Alicia in ihr Herz geschlossen?" Was für Worte aus Rons Mund, der doch ebenfalls nur von Draco schikaniert worden war. Doch nun ergriff Hermine wieder das Wort. „Wer uns helfen will, Alicia zu retten, der folgt uns, der Rest kann unseren ursprünglichen Plan befolgen!" Sie wartete einige Sekunden ab, in denen sich die anderen zutuschelten und sich gegenseitig fragten, was sie denn nun tun sollten, schließlich schlossen sich auch Neville und Luna der kleineren Gruppe an und schließlich auch noch die restlichen drei Leute, der DA, die es vermutlich nur taten, da sie zu große Angst hatten den Todessern zu dritt gegenüber zu treten.

Doch aus welchen Gründen auch immer, schließlich machte sich die kleine Truppe auf den Weg, die Treppe weiter hoch, denn Draco meinte, dass vermutlich weiter oben auf einem der Türme war. Woher genau er das wusste, konnte er nicht erklären, jedoch wollte er das auch nicht wirklich.

tbc...


	15. Drei Leute tot! und was hats gebracht?

Kapitel 14: Drei Leute tot! Und wie geht's weiter?

(Ok, mal gucken, ob ich das Finale wirklich so aufgeschreibselt kriege, wie ich's mir vorstelle...)

Alicia hatte die Anweisung befolgt und den Todesser durch einen kräftigen Windstoß auf den Astronomieturm befördert, da er alleine war, und sich von oben nach unten durchkämpfen sollte, sollte Alicia erst mal an seiner Seite bleiben.

Nachdem er das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel gezeichnet hatte und nun das Schloss betrat, wuchs Alicias Angst immer mehr.

Ihre Vorwürfe wurden immer lauter und ließen bald nicht einen einzigen anderen Gedanken mehr zu. „Ich habe die Welt zum Untergang verurteilt! Alles ist meine Schuld! Gäb es mich nicht, würde niemand mehr leiden müssen!" natürlich sprach sie diese Gedanken nicht laut aus, denn ihre Stimme drohte ihr auch so schon zu versagen und sie musste sich zusammen reißen, bei jedem Wort, dass sie aussprechen musste.

Sie hatte lange versucht ihre Angst, ihre Verzweiflung für sich zu behalten, den Todessern nicht diese Genugtuung zu verschaffen, doch auch das hatte sie nun aufgegeben. In ihren Augen war wohl alles verloren.

Durch den Astronomieturm gingen sie nach unten, und auf halber Höhe der Treppe spürte auch sie ihren Bruder. Sie spürte, wie er näher kam, sie wusste, dass er etwas unüberlegtes Tat.

Derweil kehrten Dumbeldore und Harry wieder zurück. (Wer den sechsten Band schon gelesen hat, weiß ja, was passiert ist, und dass sie schließlich nachdem sie dann das Dunkle Mal gesehen hatte mit Besen zurückflogen... ) Harry war (wie im Buch) unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt, als die Todesser, unter ihnen auch Severus Snape (der in meiner Fanfiction auch ohne Draco den alten Sack umbringen wird) in sein Büro kamen.

Eigentlich geschah alles ganz schnell. Dumbeldore versuchte noch einige Informationen aus den Todessern herauszuquetschen, bevor Snape ihm den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals hetzte und er aus dem Fenster fiel.

Die kleine Gruppe aus Schülern und Alicia und der Todesser brauchten nicht lange, um sich zu begegnen. Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben standen sie sich gegenüber, nur Alicia stand mit gesenktem Kopf im Hintergrund.

„Na dann zeig mal, ob du wirklich draufhast, was der dunkle Lord uns gesagt hat!" murmelte er nach hinten, doch Alicia reagierte nicht.

Während sie dem Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe entgegenhielten sahen Ron, Hermine und Draco zu Alicia auf. Sie sahen sie erleichtert an, weil sie unversehrt zu sein schien, besorgt, weil sie ihren Kopf zu Boden gesenkt hatte.

Alicia kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die ersten Flüche ausgesprochen wurden, sie rührte sich nicht. Sie beschützte den Todesser nicht, wie sie es sollte und hob nicht eine Sekunde den Kopf, bis er Kopfüber gelähmt die Treppe hinunter stürzte.

„Alicia, ist alles in Ordnung?" Draco nahm seine Schwester besorgt in die Arme (so gar nicht Malfoy-like halt). Verdutzt wurde er von den anderen beobachtet, nur für Hermine schien diese Begrüßung keine Überraschung gewesen zu sein.

Doch noch immer gab Alicia keinen Ton von sich und sie hob auch ihren Kopf nicht.

„Alicia, was ist los? Haben sie dir irgendwas angetan? Haben sie dich zu etwas gezwungen? Alicia, komm schon sprich mit mir! Ich bin es doch! Draco!" Dracos Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter, da Alicia noch immer nicht reagierte.

Ein anderer der Gruppe hingegen, war in der Zwischenzeit schon mal zum Turm hochgelaufen um nun zu verkünden, dass keine weiteren Todesser vor dort oben zu erwarten seien.

„Gut, wenn das so ist, dann geht schon mal wieder in die andere Richtung! Wir sollten Draco und Alicia ein bisschen Zeit geben!" Ron und der Rest der Gruppe drehten sich schon mal um, und stiegen nun die Treppe wieder hinunter. Bevor sich Hermine ihnen jedoch wieder anschloss sagte sie noch: „Alicia! Schön das du wieder da bist! Es freut mich, dass du nicht verletzt bist!" nachdem sie jedoch ein paar Sekunden gewartet hatte, jedoch keine Antwort erhallten hatte drehte sie sich um und rannte den anderen hinterher.

Draco schüttelte seine Schwester nun durch, in der Hoffnung endlich eine Reaktion von ihr zu erhalten, und endlich hob sie den Kopf und sah ihren Bruder mit traurigen Augen an.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld! Nur meine Schuld!" in ihren Augenwinkeln bildeten sich Tränen.

Draco sah sie geschockt an, einerseits, weil er nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte und andererseits, weil das, was Alicia soeben gesagt hatte ihn einfach nur schockte.

Er wusste genau was sie meinte. Und er wusste, dass es zum Teil sogar stimmte, aber er wusste auch, dass sie nichts dafür konnte. Man sucht sich sein Schicksal schließlich nicht selber aus, aber wie sollte er ihr das sagen? In so was hatte er gar keine Übung.

„Alicia..." fing er an, doch brach wieder ab. Was sollte er ihr jetzt sagen?

„Draco, ich hätte niemals in die Welt der Zauberer zurückkehren dürfen! Ich habe mir eingebildet, dass ich das alles bewältigen könne, ich habe mir eingebildet, dass ich dich retten könnte und dabei habe ich die ganze Welt, nicht nur die der Zauberei, in Gefahr gebracht! Doch, wenn ich jetzt wieder gehe, dann werden sie mich suchen, und jeden umbringen, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt! Wenn ich jetzt gehe, haben sie keinen Grund mehr dich am Leben zu lassen! Ich hätte niemals zurückkehren sollen!"

Draco stand nur da und sah seine Schwester an, während sie ihm ihr Herz ausschüttete und er konnte sich nicht mal überwinden ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht alleine Schuld war. Er schluckte, nahm seine Schwester noch einmal tröstend in den Arm.

„Hör zu Alicia! Vielleicht hast du Recht! Vielleicht hättest du nicht zurückkommen sollen, doch ohne dich wäre ich immer noch ein Todesser. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Und ich kann denke ich auch verstehen, warum du zurückgekommen bist.

Ich bin zu Hause nicht gerade mit familiären Gefühlen überschüttet worden und deshalb habe ich wahrscheinlich auch keine Ahnung, was Liebe oder Freundschaft wirklich ist, aber du bist nur wegen mir zurückgekommen. Du hast deinen Zwillingsbruder nach all den Jahren noch nicht vergessen und hast mir immer noch genug Geschwisterliebe gegenüber gebracht, dein Magiefreies Leben für mich aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu auch fähig gewesen wäre! Du warst schon immer die mutigere von uns beiden, doch jetzt bist du hier, und es ist meine Schuld, denn hätte ich mich auch von unseren Eltern losgeeist, so wie du, hättest du nicht kommen müssen, um mich zu retten!" Noch einmal schluckte er, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal etwas so schmalziges von sich geben würde.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag! Wir kämpfen gemeinsam und werden auch dich endlich wieder aus seinen Fängen befreien, und dann überlassen wir es dem Ministerium, oder besser diesem Dumbeldore, denn das Ministerium hat ja sowieso keine Ahnung, sich um Du-weißt-schon-wen zu kümmern. Und du nimmst mich mit zu deiner neuen Familie und zeigst mir, wie ein Leben ohne Magie funktioniert!"

Draco schob seine Schwester von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Sag was, denn ich werde dieses schmalzige Zeug nicht noch mal sagen, hast du mich verstanden!" Alicia lächelte. Das war lieb von ihrem Bruder gemeint, doch wusste sie genau, dass es nicht so einfach war. „Draco! Das würde ich gerne, aber das ist nicht so einfach! Dumbeldore und das Ministerium, sicher würde irgendwann einer von ihnen Voldermord zur Strecke bringen und ihn entgültig vernichten, aber bis dahin wird er mich gnadenlos verfolgen, und dass wäre für dich und meine neue Familie einfach zu riskant!" „Dann bringen wir ihn eben selber um!" meinte er nur ganz trocken, aber völlig ernst. Alicia fing auf einmal an zu husten, als hätte sie sich verschluckt und schließlich fing sie an zu lachen und Draco sah sie nur vollkommen verdutzt an.

„Draco!" fing sie an, als sie sich endlich wieder etwas gefangen hatte. „Du bist gut! Das geht nicht so einfach! Wir können ihn nicht einfach töten, meine Magie ist nicht zum töten geeignet, du bist nicht stark genug und abgesehen davon ist Voldemord noch unsterblich, bis Dumbeldore alle Teile seiner Seele gefunden und zerstört hat! Solange auch noch ein Horcrux existiert, können wir ihm nichts anhaben!" verständnislos sah Draco sie an. „Hor... was?" „Ja entschuldige! Du weißt ja nichts davon! Horcruxe sind Dinge, in die man mit schwarzer Magie einen Teil seiner Seele einsperrt! Wenn man stirbt, lebt dieser Teil der Seele weiter! Sie jedoch daraus wieder eine neue Existenz aufzubauen ist schwierig, doch Voldemord hat es geschafft! Sie gehören mit zur schwärzesten Magie überhaupt und auch nur einen zu machen ist ein großes Tabu! Doch Dumbeldore vermutet, dass Voldemord sogar ganze sieben Stück erschaffen hat! Tom Riddles Tagebuch, davon hat Hermine mir erzählt, soll wohl eins dieser Horcruxe gewesen sein!"

Draco hatte noch immer nicht ganz verstanden, was Alicia ihm jetzt sagen wollte, doch er hatte verstanden, dass sie nicht Lage sein würden Voldemord zu vernichten.

Doch plötzlich schreckte Alicia hoch. Sie starrte ins Nichts und als Draco sie fragte, was denn jetzt los sei, antwortete sie nicht direkt.

„Dumbeldore! Er darf nicht sterben!" „Häh?" Doch Alicia war bereits losgelaufen und auf dem Weg zu Dumbeldores Büro. „Aicia, warte!"

Draco rannte ihr hinterher.

Sie kamen genau in dem Moment an, als Dumbeldore gerade aus dem Fenster geschleudert wurde.

„Harry stand gelähmt an der Wand gelehnt unter seinem Tarnumhang, niemand außer Alicia schien ihn zu bemerken, doch es war ihr egal. Mit Dumbeldore war ihrer Meinung nach alle Hoffnung gestorben. Vor Wut und Trauer ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, dass sie mit ihren Nägeln in ihre eigenes Fleisch schnitt.

Schließlich sah sie auf und in ihren Augen war nichts als Hass zu erkennen. In dem Turmzimmer herrschte auf einmal ein regelrechter Orkan. Jede Menge Papier, aber auch einzelne Gegenstände wirbelten im Zimmer herum. Das Feuer im Kamin nahm eine unglaubliche Größe an und versenkte einigen Todessern den Hintern, bevor es weiter wuchs und die Pergament Papiere in Brand steckte, die nun brennend weiter herumwirbelten und auch einiges anderes in Brand steckten.

Überall aus den Wänden wuchsen Schlingen, die nach den Todessern greifen wollten, sich aber nicht vom Feuer ansenken ließen. Und schließlich konnte man auch noch eine Menge Wasser durch die Gänge schleichen sähen, wie eine Schlange bewegte sich das Wasser voran, bis im Büro angekommen war und den verschiedenen Zauberern die Luft nahm, indem es sich um ihre Köpfe schlang.

„Die Elemente sind total außer Kontrolle geraten!" schrie einer der angesenkten Todesser und Harry durchfuhr es wie ein Blitz. „Natürlich, die Elemente! Ob sie jetzt wohl gleich diese spezielle Kraft einsetzt, von der Dumbeldore gesprochen hat? Ist das die Einigkeit der Elemente?" Er war nicht mehr gelähmt, was ihm jedoch nur bewies, dass Dumbeldore wirklich tot war, und Harry musste sich bücken, um nicht ebenfalls von den brennenden Papieren erwischt zu werden.

„Verdammt, die ist vollkommen außer Kontrolle! Wenn sie keiner Aufhält fackelt sie noch das ganze Schloss nieder!" Er wollte auf sie zustürmen, wurde jedoch von einem Todesser gerammt und fiel wieder hin.

Dieser Todesser wollte sie ebenfalls aufhalten, hat nur den falschen Weg gewählt, denn er nahm Draco und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Stirn. „Mädel hör auf, oder dein Bruder ist erledigt!"

Alicia drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Der Hass in ihren Augen schien sich noch gesteigert zu haben. Doch der Todesser ließ sich nicht beirren und als der Sturm noch stärker statt schwächer zu werden schien, tat er, was er hätte lassen sollen. Er sprach das Avada Kedavra und ließ Dracos toten Körper zu Boden fallen, als wäre er nur ein Stück Stoff.

In diesem Moment war es um Alicia geschehen. Harry konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Büro flüchten, bevor das Feuer aus dem Kamin das ganze Zimmer erfüllte und jeden Fluchtweg abschnitt, da kein einziger Zauber der Todesser zu wirken schien.

Der Sturm riss nun die Todesser mit sich, sie wurden vom Feuer entzündet, erst ihre Umhänge, dann die Zauberer, die darin eingewickelt waren. Der Sturm schlug sie gegen die Wände des Büros und als die wenigen, die noch lebten, noch schlimmer könnte es nicht werden, schrie Alicia laut heraus und das ganze Zimmer ging in einem hellen Licht unter, dass das ganze Büro in die Luft sprengte. Harry sah noch Dracos und Alicias Leichen, die durch die Luft flogen, es wirkte auf ihn, wie in Zeitlupe und die Art wie diese toten Körper dahin flogen erinnerte ihn auf seltsame Art und Weise an Delfine, die im letzten Abendlicht übers Wasser sprangen.

Dann holte ihn die Gegenwart wieder ein, er rannte, so schnell er konnte, bevor ihn die Schockwelle der Explosion erwischen würde und erledigte auf seinem Weg noch ein paar verbliebene Todesser, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten (Mit erledigen ist jetzt natürlich nicht umbringen gemeint, denn so was würde unser lieber Harry ja niemals tun).

Schließlich traf er auf Hermine und Ron, die ihn jedoch nicht sehen konnten, da er ja noch immer unter seinem Tarnumhang steckte.

Er nahm ihn ab, damit seine Freunde ihn sehen konnten. „Gut, dass ihr unverletzt seid! Ich dachte schon, es gäbe eventuelle noch mehr Tote!"

„Harry, du bist wieder da? Dann ist Dumbeldore ja auch wieder da! Dann wird alles gut!" Ron schien richtig glücklich, und Harry nahm ihm seine Freude nur ungern, aber sollte er die Wahrheit verschweigen? Noch mehr schmerzte ihn der Gedanke, als sich auch verschiedenen Professoren zu ihnen gesellten und ihn fragend anstarrten. Darunter auch Professor McGonagall.

„Potter sprechen Sie!" „Es ist Dumbeldore!" „Was ist mit ihm?" fragte nun auch Hermine. „Er ist..." Harry zögerte. Er wusste, dass es stimmte, aber er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, es jetzt auszusprechen wirkte auf ihn, wie eine Bestätigung seines Todes, doch er hatte keine Wahl. „Er ist tot! Snape hat ihn getötet, mit dem Avada Kedavra, ich habs gesehen! Und..." noch einmal brach er ab. Er hatte in dem Büro gleich zwei Leute durch diesen unverzeihlichen Fluch sterben sehen und schließlich auch noch Alicia, die das ganze Büro in die Luft gejagt hatte. Das waren seiner Meinung nach zu viele Tote an einem Tag.

„Und Draco und Alicia... sie sind auch... tot!"

Geschockt sahen ihn alle an. „Dumbeldore... tot?" kam es von einigen Lehrern, die es ebenso wenig glauben konnten, wie Harry selbst. „Alicia und Draco? Wie konnte denn das passieren? Das kann nicht sein!" meinte nun auch Hermine völlig fassungslos.

„Alle Hoffnung ist verloren! Ohne Dumbeldore haben wir doch keine Chance mehr!" enttäuscht blickte Ron zu Boden. Hermine sah ihn sauer an, ebenso, wie alle anderen, die mit gesenktem Kopf dastanden.

„Nein, es ist nicht alle Hoffnung verloren! Harry und Dumbeldore haben einen Weg gefunden Voldemord aufzuhalten! Wir haben die Todesser die ganze Zeit über aufhalten können! Denkt ihr nicht, dass ihr ein wenig voreilig seid! Glaubt ihr Dumbeldore würde wollen, dass wir so schnell aufgeben, nur weil er nicht mehr da ist? Und glaubt ihr Alicia würde sich darüber freuen, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie ganz umsonst gestorben ist? Reist euch mal ein bisschen zusammen! Wir haben es bis hier her geschafft, und ich werde hier nicht aufgeben!" bestimmt drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen, als ihr ein paar altbekannte Gesichter gegenüber auftauchten.

Es war alles vorbei. Mitglieder der DA kamen zur Unterstützung, doch es waren ja sowieso nicht mehr viele Todesser übrig.

Über den Tod, trauerten auch sie, sobald sie davon erfahren hatten.

Am nächsten Tag, gab es keine einzige Leiche mehr im Schloss, außer der von Dumbeldore.

Alicias und Dracos Leichen wurden zu Alicias neuen Eltern gebracht, die, als sie ihre tote Tochter sahen in Tränen ausbrachen, doch sie versprachen, sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder zu beerdigen, wie es ihr Wunsch war.

Sowohl Draco und Alicia, als auch Dumbeldore wurden am selben Tag, zur selben Stunde beerdigt, und während die verschiedenen Wesen, des verbotenen Waldes und des Sees ihre Ehrerbietung leisteten hörte man weit entfernt das Heulen eines Hundes.

Was jene, die ihn hörten, nicht wussten, war natürlich, dass der Hund groß und schwarz war und in seinen Augen sah man Tränen, als er den Kopf ein weiteres Mal hob, um zu jaulen.

ENTE TOT ALLES TOT, oder ENDE

Hier endet meine Geschichte! Ich war mir bis zum letzten Moment nicht sicher, ob ich die Geschwister wirklich sterben lassen sollte, doch erschien mir jede andere Möglichkeit, als nicht richtig und ich hätte sie vermutlich auch nicht richtig rüber bringen können.

Alles in allem bin ich eigentlich ganz zufrieden und ich hoffe, dass auch ihr nicht komplett enttäuscht über das Ende seid.

Was meinen letzten Satz angeht, so braucht ihr euch nicht auf eine Fortsetzung oder so etwas freuen, denn das Ende überlasse ich von nun an wieder J.K.Rowling. Ich wollte diese Andeutung auf Sirius Black nur mit reinbringen, weil ich davon überzeugt bin, dass er noch nicht tot ist! Ich hoffe nur, dass J.K. Rowling der selben Ansicht ist!

Na ja, das wars auf jeden Fall! Von nun an wende ich mich wieder meinen anderen FFs zu, dennoch hoffe ich auf viele Kommis!

Eure Schizo


End file.
